


For Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A stranger, only known to Severus, Albus and Minerva, arrives and helps Severus to give his life a new meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

For Love.

Disclaimer: The HP characters do not belong to me. The only thing that’s mine is the situation and the OC.

Chapter 1.

“I can’t believe it!!!” - For the first time in her life, she could see the greasy git, the insufferable bastard, her complicate friend, Severus Snape with a complete and utter shock written in his face. “You’ve made us believe that you’re dead for six years!”  
“Well, I didn’t have another choice, did I? If you knew that I was alive, there was also the risk of Voldemort finding out! I’m right or not?” she snapped at him, with a smirk at her face, on her last statement.  
“You really are a true Slytherin, do you know that?” he answered, but with a devilish grin, “I believe that Albus will be pleased to know that you’re alive, and Fudge, of course.”  
“That old meddler might! Now Fudge…..Maybe I can give that fool a heart attack….Then we could have a new Minister of Magic….What do you say?” She asked him, lifting her eyebrow using his mannerism.  
“Tempting, indeed,” it was his answer. “So let’s go find Albus then?”  
“Oh well…. if we really must,” she sighed deeply “but I’m warning you now, if he starts with that meddling of his and his twinkling eyes, I will cast an Unforgivable on him, and I won’t need a wand to do it!” She said indignantly.  
Severus only chuckled. “Your students would be completely shocked if they saw you chuckling!!!” She said, baiting him.  
“That would be fun!” he said with a smirk. “Now, let’s surprise Albus for once, shall we?” With her own evil grin, she opened the door of his office and step to the hall “Let’s go!”  
It was dinnertime in Hogwarts. Everyone had already started to eat when they reached the Great Hall.  
“Are you ready?” asked Severus “I think that Albus will be twinkling more than usual when you show up.”  
“So prepare the infirmary, because I will hurt him even without a wand….Geeezz I’m starting to sound repetitive!” She finished laughing and started to enter in the Great Hall, following Severus who was also laughing.  
The first thing they heard when entering in the room were the gasps of the students, stunned by the smirking figure that was Severus Snape.  
“So I win the bet. These students of yours are completely shocked, and you are only smirking! Imagine if they saw you laughing!” She said with a self-satisfied face.  
“Susan? It’s you?” Asked a completely stunned Albus.  
“You’re supposed to be dead!!! OH MY GOD! SHE LIVES!” Cried Minerva, fainting.  
Susan ran to where Minerva had fallen and with a quick spell, she woke her.  
“How are you Minerva? I didn’t mean to scare you! I just thought that would be nice to surprise you all! I’m so sorry!”  
Minerva hugged the woman, crying her heart out. Albus was smiling and patting her back in a soothing manner.  
“We all thought that you had died in that awful accident in Egypt, six years ago. What happened?”  
They all sat down, to the amazed stares of the students and the rest of the staff.  
“Why aren’t you all eating? It isn’t dinnertime? Or do you all want house points deducted?” Snapped Severus to the students, with his patented and famous death glare.  
That caused everyone to started eating, but still stealing glances at the teacher’s table where Susan was now seated, between Severus and Albus.  
“I’ll explain everything later, ok Minerva, Albus? Nevertheless, I think I should be presented to the students and to the rest of the faculty. Don’t you agree?”  
“Of course, my dear girl! I am sorry, but I’m still in shock to see you alive! Shocked but happy!”  
She laughed heartily, and turned towards Severus. She told him “So you’re right. They’re happy to see me. Humm….I think the next step will be to give Fudge a heart attack,” she finished with a devilish smirk.  
Simpering at her, he replied “ I’ll go with you. It’ll be highly amusing. Would you care you to go also, Albus?”  
Albus just smiled at them. Then he stood up.  
“Students, and other professors may I present you a former Hogwarts student, Susan Kings. Susan, these are our students, and the faculty.”  
“Hello everyone, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’ll be happy to get to know the students of my former house here.”  
“Which is?” Asked a dark haired boy.  
“Slytherin, Potter. She’s a Slytherin,” sneered Severus.  
“So you’re Harry Potter, the “Boy - Who - Lived”? I have heard great things about you. Congratulations about your victory over the Dark Lord. But I’m a little hungry, and I’ve missed the dinners here in the Great Hall. So let’s all eat, shall we?”  
Dinner was quite nice, and Susan started a rather pleasant conversation about DADA with Severus and Remus Lupin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables all eyes were on the woman at the Head Table.  
“Susan Kings? Wait….I remember something I read about her in Hogwarts, a History,”, Hermione told her friends while she was looking at the woman. “She was one of the best students to graduate here. She’s had the same results that Snape in Potions and DADA.”  
“Wow! That good?” Asked Ron.  
“There aren’t bookworms only in Gryffs and in Claws, Weasley! No offense, Hermione!”  
“None taken!” said Hermione rolling her eyes at the comment. “But do you know her, Draco?”  
“No, not really, Hermione. Severus only mentioned an ex-student that was his pride, but never told us her name.”  
“She’s is as good as Snape at DADA? I would like to see what she really knows. Maybe you could talk to her about a demonstration, humm Malfoy?” Said Harry.  
“Well, you’re asking so nicely, Potter, that I’ll try. But I demand a reward if I succeed.”  
“That’s blackmail, Malfoy!” Ron interjected.  
“Well, Weasley, I am indeed a Malfoy. What do you expect?”  
Draco and the Slytherins started laughing, causing more than a few chuckles at the Gryffindor table also.  
The laughing wasn’t missed at the teacher’s table here the visitor was talking with the others professors.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So tell us Miss Kings, in which area in magic are you specialist?”  
“First of all, my name isn’t Miss Kings, but Susan. And my main areas are Potions and DADA. It’s the subject you teach here, isn’t Mr. Lupin?”  
“Well, Susan, my name isn’t Mr. Lupin, but Remus,” he retorted smiling gently,“ And yes it’s the subject I teach.”  
“Now, Susan, you were pretty good at Transfiguration and Charms,” said a happy Minerva.  
“Well, Remus only asked my main areas. But yes, I’m still good at Transfiguration and Charms. But with a slight difference from those old times.”  
“Difference? What’s the difference, my child?” Asked a twinkling Albus.  
“So, when are you going to kill him? He’s twinkling,” said a smirking Severus.  
Susan smiled. “Well, I don’t feel like it. Albus still is the most disarming man I know.”  
Albus, Minerva and Remus smiled, and Severus shook his head with a mocking sneer. “Promises, promises.”  
“And you already saw the difference I was talking about, didn’t you Albus?”  
He nodded.  
“But it’s for you to explain to us.”  
“Fine. I’m capable of wandless magic and also of something that can be called mind magic. It’s Occlumency and Legilimency but without the frontiers that both arts have. It‘s what muggles call telepathy.”  
All the teachers, except Severus, were looking at her with stunned faces.  
Albus asked “It was what you were doing at Egypt? Studying more dark arts?”  
“Well, it’s my favorite subject, beside of course, Potions. But it wasn’t the only reason. You know that I love Muggle Ancient History, especially the Egyptian and the Greek Civilizations. So I studied both their Muggle and Magic civilizations. The accident, and the fact that I was considered dead, only suited for me to deepen my studies, and cover my trip to Japan, to learn martial arts and their magic culture. I can say that dueling is more fun now.”  
Remus seemed interested by what Susan was saying, but her attention was drawn by the sound of laughter coming from one of the student tables, and she missed his gaze. It wasn’t lost to Severus though.  
“It seems that the old house rivalry is dying, don’t you think, Albus?” She asked.  
“Not really, my dear girl. I believe that mainly in Quidditch it’s still alive and well.”  
“Good! It would be a shame that a nice competition ended. Don’t you agree with me Severus?” Susan said elbowing Severus.  
“Oh yes. What would be the point of deducting house points, if that happened?”  
“Severus, you are still a bastard!”  
“Yes I know. Some things never change…” Severus stated, mocking glare at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again the smirking and then the laughing face of Severus Snape, had the gasping effect on the students that were watching the professors.  
“I’ve never seen Severus laugh in my life! Smirking yes, but laugh…..It’s scary.” Said an amazed Draco. “It’s like she has brought back something that he missed…”  
“Maybe he’s dating her, humm Malfoy?”  
“It pains me to say this Weasley, but you might be right.”  
Hermione looked at the teacher’s table, trying to find evidence of what there might be between Susan and Severus.  
“Are you sure about that, Draco?” Harry asked, his face showing some concern.  
“No, why? Are you jealous of her?”  
“I…I…I don’t know. I think so.” Answered a now shy and stuttering Harry.  
“They seem more like family than anything else”, interrupted Hermione, “Maybe they’re only close friends.”  
“For Harry’s sake, let’s hope so,” finished a serious Draco.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Susan felt eyes on her again.  
“Severus, I suspect that the students are thinking that we are having a torrid love affair…” she said with a mischievous tone.  
Severus only smirked at her.  
Smiling, Remus asked Susan, “What are you two to each other?”  
“Well, I’ve known Severus all my life. He’s only 12 years my senior but I’ve always have seen him as the older brother I never had.”  
“And I’ve known her since she was 1 year old, and have always seen her as the baby and troublesome sister I’ve never had.”He smiled, “I’ve always felt the need to protect her, even from herself!”  
“Who’d think that Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire, could be a sentimental Slytherin?” Susan said laughing, at the stunned faces of the faculty.  
“Only you, my child, could say that to Severus and live,” said a twinkling Albus.  
“Oh, he can not kill me because he likes my taunting….and he knows that now I’m a little more dangerous than him when I‘m pissed off…Kind of a lunatic Hipogriff,” she said laughing.  
“You haven’t see anything yet!” sneered Severus to Albus, and then turning to Susan “Why don’t you demonstrate what you’ve learned these last several years Susan?”  
Susan gave Albus a questioning look. He nodded and she smirked evilly.  
“Well, why not? Nevertheless, I have a request. Let us make it a demo for the students. Maybe it will lead them to continue their studies.”  
“I’m under the impression that you are preparing some prank…..and I’m the target,” said a now frowning Severus.  
“Me? Come now Severus…” Susan leaned to him and whispered “I would not use you as practice dummy! But why not use some Gryffindors for it? Potter or Lupin would be excellent tryouts, hum?”  
“What about Minerva and Albus?” He whispered back.  
“Severus!” She scolded.  
“Promises, promises,” he answered smirking.  
“We could invite minister Fudge. What do you think?” Susan answered back.  
“My children, it’s not nice try to kill our beloved minister,” said Albus with a smile.  
“What?” Said a surprised Remus Lupin  
His exclamation made all students look at the table.  
“Shh, Lupin. Susan wants to give our beloved minister a heart attack. Beautiful, no?” Said an amused Severus.  
A surprised Minerva choked on her pumpkin juice. “What?!”  
“Why didn’t I think of doing that?” Asked a now smirking Remus.  
“Because you are not a Slytherin,” was the humorous answer from Severus.  
Susan just laughed and winked at Albus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The animated discussion at the Head table wasn’t lost on any of the students. They were still trying to understand who she was and, most important of all, the effect that she had on the great bat that was Severus Snape.  
The most curious of all were the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.  
Draco Malfoy was looking at her, when a curious Zabini asked him: “Are you still trying to assess her, Draco?”  
“Yes, I am. Severus is my Godfather, and I’d like to know why he acts like that around her.”  
“I know it’s hard, but you should think on what that Weasel boy told us.” Pansy piped up  
“Pansy, sometimes you amaze me!” Exclaimed Draco  
“Hey, I’m not Greg and Vince, you know. I can think.” She retorted, rolling her eyes.  
They laughed.  
“But I don’t think it’s that. I agree more with Hermione,” interrupted Blaise.  
“Sure Blaise, and you say you’re not smitten with Granger,” teased Pansy  
“I’m not!” Exclaimed a blushing Zabini.  
They laughed again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Children! Your attention please! Our dear miss Kings will demonstrate her techniques in Muggle martial arts and DADA….,” announced Albus with a smile, “Tomorrow and without pranks, you hear me, miss Kings?”  
“Kuso! Headmaster, you just spoiled my fun!” She said with a mock indignation tone. Then she noticed a questioning look at the faces of the staff. “What?”  
“You said something we didn’t understand.’” Answered Minerva.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed blushing, “It’s a …well, it’s Japanese, and it doesn’t matter what it means.”  
A smirking Severus remarked “You swore, didn’t you?”  
Susan laughed and nodded. ” Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I spent too much time around martial arts students and some of their bad habits stuck.”  
All of the faculty laughed at this.  
“What does that word mean?” Asked Remus.  
“Humm… it means Shit,” she explained to him. He and Severus laughed again. “My, my Severus! I bet that your face is hurting by now! I don’t remember you laughing this much!” She said teasing.  
“I didn’t have reasons for it. First the upraising of the Dark Lord, then your death….”  
“I’m sorry ! I was just teasing,” she said, sadness spreading in her features.  
Susan kissed his cheek tenderly, causing gasps from the students.  
“Well now the students are almost sure that we have a romance!” Teased Severus.  
“Oh really! What do you suggest, now?” Susan teased back, winking at an amused Remus Lupin and a laughing Albus and Minerva.  
“We’ll let them figure everything out by themselves.”  
“Fine by me ‘Sweetheart’” she said, teasing again. The use of that endearment made all of the faculty laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The students were completely stunned by what they saw.  
What kind of woman would kiss Snape? One completely out of her mind.  
“She’s mental! What woman would kiss willingly a man like the greasy git?” Exclaimed Ron, scrunching his face up in disgust.  
“Hey, Weasel you’re insulting the Slytherin Head of House and my godfather!”  
“Don’t mind him Draco; he’s just being the prat we all know,” said Hermione, smacking Ron’s head and smiling gently to Draco.  
“Can’t argue with that Hermione.”  
“And you know that his hair isn’t really greasy, is just the fact that fumes of the potions he teaches us, and the ones of his researches that makes his hair that way,” said Harry.  
“You’ve gone mental, you know that, right?” Ron asked, making a gagging noise.  
“No, Weasel, he just has good taste!” Stated Draco, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh shut up, you ferret!” said Ron sticking out his tongue and grinning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dinner was finally over, and Susan was escorted by Severus to her room in the dungeons.  
“Well, well, Albus outdid himself this time. I never expected a room like this,” she said with her mouth hang open.  
The rooms were large, unnecessarily so, and decorated in Slytherin colors. To her they seemed far too opulent.  
“He’s doing this because he wants you to stay.”  
“Well, do you need a Potions assistant?”  
“Why not? But I believe that I will have competition for your help,” said an amused Severus.  
Susan frowned and asked “Who? I can’t think on anyone. Wait! Are you referring Minerva? Come on! I don’t like Transfiguration or Animagic that much! Even if I’m good at it!”  
“It’s not Minerva! Are you blind?”  
“What do you mean?” A knock on the door to her quarters interrupted her rant. “Severus, can you go see who is it, please?”  
“Yes, of course,” he said going to the living room, leaving Susan putting away her books on the shelves, then the laptop, her stereo and her cell phone, all with the charms to work in the Wizarding World.  
“The Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years are here to welcome you to Hogwarts, Su.”  
“I’ll be right there Sev.”  
When Susan stepped in the room, all of the students were gaping at Severus. Susan laughed and teased Severus. “My my, all this gaping just because of the endearments? Or did you do something abnormal to them, like hexed them to look exactly as fishs?”  
Severus just shrugged. “I guess that’s the endearments that did it!”  
“So it’s better that we don’t use the nicknames then, humm?” She teased.  
Severus smirked at the stunned faces of the seventh years. “Well, you don’t want to kill them, do you?”  
Then they heard a phone ring and the students looked around curiously. “Oh, sorry, I’ve a phone call! Just a minute!”  
Susan ran to the bedroom. “Hai? Oh, Hiro - chan! Oyasumi nasai! Daijobu tomodachi?”  
During the phone call, she walked back to the living room just to see Severus now accompanied by Remus and the seventh years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How did she bring muggles devices here Severus? They aren’t supposed to work in the Wizarding world,” asked a surprised Remus, voicing the students owns questions.  
“She has them charmed, so she can use them here. But don’t ask me what charm it is, because Susan didn’t tell me. You may look in the library, Miss Granger, but I doubt that it will be there,” stated an amused Severus.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Professor Snape?”  
“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”  
“How and when did you know her, Sir? And is she more than your friend, Sir?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Susan listened the last question, and before Severus could answer she spoke.  
“The how and when, I don’t think is your concern, but between Professor Snape and me there’s only a close friendship, or better, we’re like family.”  
Harry was relieved when he heard those words, that fact didn’t go unnoticed by Susan and Remus, and even by Severus.  
“Now that your questions have been answered, is there another reason you Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years are here? And you Remus?”  
“We came here to welcome you to Hogwarts, and to thank you for doing a demonstration.” answered Draco.  
“No need to thank me for that. I only thought that it’ll show you that you should never stop learning. You are Draco Malfoy, am I correct?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“You look like your father, but you’re different inside. It’s good to know that you’ve decided to follow the steps of your Godfather, instead of your father.”  
Draco smiled at her words, and only said “I’ve had good reasons to do it. But none of the seventh year Slytherins followed old Voldie.”  
“Very well! Only more reasons to be proud of my old house,” Susan replied. “And you Gryffindors, are you also here to greet me? I’ve heard you’ve a good Quidditch team, it’s that true?”  
“We are the best team, ma’am!” Exclaimed Ron Weasley.  
“Yes….Oh well, it’s good that I don’t like it that much,”, Susan deadpanned, with Severus chuckling when Ron stayed flushed by her answer.  
Then they heard the voice of Hermione Granger “Yes, ma’am we are here to greet you too. And I’m anxious to see your demonstration, tomorrow.”

 

A/N: Here some meanings.  
Hai: Yes.  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night.  
Daijobu: It’s everything alright.  
Tomadachi: friend.  
Chan: suffix for a good friend.


	2. 2

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

A/N:I want to say tanks to my dear friends and supporters, ligthgoddessand triceybabe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warning: mild language.

 

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
Flashbacks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then it’s heard the voice of Hermione Granger “Yes, ma’am we are here to greet you too. And I’m anxious to see your demonstration, tomorrow.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“It’s good to hear that you are all interested in my demonstration. Everyone should understand that your studies must not end when you graduate here. There are many more things to learn before we are settled in this long life.”  
“Can you talk about what you are going to show tomorrow?” Asked a curious Draco.  
“What an eager student! Is he like this in Potions, Sev?”  
“He, Mister Zabini and Miss Granger are my best students, and as far as I know, they are also top students in the other classes.”  
The students gasped and gaped at the sudden compliments from the surly man.  
“As good as me?” Susan asked teasing.  
“Not even close!” Was the fast answer.  
“Flattery will take you everywhere, my dear,” she said, enjoying a good banter with her surrogate older brother and the stupid looks on the faces of the students.  
Now turning to a surprised Draco, she told him, “I will not say or talk about what I’m showing to you tomorrow. Think of it as a surprise. But be warned, I will request volunteers for some exercises. But you all will see it tomorrow. And please, Mr. Malfoy, don’t pout. It’s not becoming of a Slytherin.”  
Everybody laughed at that playful advertency.  
Susan then turned her attention to the other person on the room.  
“And you Remus? Is there any reason for you to be here? Something I can help you with?” Susan asked smiling.  
Severus snorted back a laugh, much to embarrass of Remus and astonishment of the students.  
“Can you stop that Sev? You are embarrassing Remus, and you will kill your students,” Susan mock scolded.  
“Fine, fine,” sneered Severus, but the sneer was spoiled by the amusement patent in his onyx eyes.  
“So, Remus,” she coaxed gently, “what can I do for you?”  
“Well, hum, I thought that you could used some helping unpacking your things, and if youwouldn’tmindbemyassistantinDADAclasseswouldyou,” he finished very fast.  
“Sorry, I didn’t understand the last part of the sentence,” said a mildly amused Susan.  
“What the wolf means is, if you wouldn’t mind, he’d like you to be his assistant in DADA classes, isn’t that correct Lupin?”  
Glaring at Severus, a blushing Remus nodded.   
“Well, why not? I think I can schedule the Potions classes I’ll have with Sev, around your DADA classes. It’s not like I have something else to do here! It will be my pleasure to assist you Remus!” Susan said, now blushing when she met the amused look on Severus and understanding dawned on her about what he had said earlier.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“I believe that I will have competition for your help,” said an amused Severus.  
“Who? I can’t think on anyone. Wait! Are you referring Minerva?”  
“It’s not Minerva! Are you blind?”  
“What do you mean?”  
How can be that possible? After Mark’s death I’ve never thought that someone could ever feel something for me. I’m much too serious, quiet, and bookworm to have someone.  
Maybe I’m reading too much in Remus attitude, and it’s Severus fault.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Susan! Hello! What’s the matter?”  
She was jerked from her thoughts by the worried voice of Severus,only to see an also concerned look on Remus face.  
“Sorry, I spaced out for a minute. I’m a bit tired from the trip from Japan, and tonight was a eventful night. But don’t worry, Remus, I’m not cowering from assisting you,” she said flashing, what she hoped it was, a brilliant smile to the worried man.  
He in turn, relaxed and flashed her a beautiful smile.  
Whoa there girl!!! A beautiful smile? Where did that came from?  
“Well I think that is our cue to let Miss Kings to rest,” said an amused Severus, then turning to the bastard that they all knew and in a low waspish tone he snarled, “All of you out of here! Go to yours dormitories, if you don’t want house points deducted!”  
As the seventh years were leaving, Severus turned to Susan, and kissed her face.  
“Go rest until tomorrow, my dear. I’m going to do my rounds, and then I will go to my quarters. If you need anything scream!” he said joking and with a nod to Remus, he left.  
“If you need anything scream?” Remus asked.  
“It’s an old joke. We are in the dungeons, you know?” Susan answered arching her eyebrows.  
Remus laughed. To Susan it sounded as the most beautiful sound.  
Oh no girl! You will not go there. You can’t afford fall in love again and lose them, like six years ago!  
“Well, I’m going to let you rest. Will I see you tomorrow at breakfast in the Great Hall?”  
“Of course!”  
Susan came close to him and kissed him in the cheek, causing a faint blush to appear in the face of the nice werewolf. Nevertheless, he kissed her back in her face. The kisses in their faces had an electrified effect, that neither one was prepared to deal in that precise moment.  
Remus went to the door, and with a last smile, he said goodnight, left and closed the door, leaving a very confused, blushed and smiling Susan in his track.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Susan was the cause of preoccupation to Severus.  
“What’s the matter my boy? You seem worried with something!” asked an also worried Albus.  
“I’m not concerned with something, I’m concerned with someone. Susan’s is twenty minutes late for breakfast.”  
“Calm down Severus, she still might be asleep. After all she was very tired last night,” said Remus.  
“But I knocked at her door, and she didn’t answer. Her wards were up but I didn’t know the damn password. She doesn’t know the castle that well anymore!” Said an already exasperated Potions Master.  
Even at the student’s tables, the fact that Susan wasn’t there yet, was theme of conversation.  
When Severus started to leave, Susan entered in the Great Hall in a short robe forest green with a silver sash and wide - legged flowing black pants. In her hands she had throwing knifes, a sword of wood and a short sword in a beautiful black sheath.  
“Good morning to you all. I’m sorry for my lateness, but normally I loose track of time when I’m training,” Susan said smiling.  
“And pray tell, why didn’t you tell me? I was starting to worry about you!” Said Severus.  
“I’m sorry, Severus, but it was very early, and I thought that you were sleeping,” Susan smiled and made a lost puppy look at Severus, “Am I forgiven, Severus?”  
“Of course, but next time don’t forget to warn me,” Severus answered with a stern face.  
Albus eyes were twinkling, and he was highly amused with the conversation.   
At the students tables the conversation was also followed with amazement and amusement.  
“I wonder how you do you keep him wrapped around your finger?” Asked an amused Minerva.  
While Severus glared at Minerva, Susan laughed, but chose not to answer, and change the subject.  
“Well, I know I should take a bath, but I’m starving. Just let me send my Kunai, my shinai and my wakizashi to my rooms,” in a wave of her hand, Susan banned her things to her room.  
“What type of clothes are you wearing?” Asked Rolanda Hooch.  
“These are my gi and hakama, I normally use them when I train,” she then notice that they are looking curiously at her, “Eeto…it’s Japanese clothing, ok?”  
“We are sorry, but we still aren’t used to see someone using oriental clothes, and talking their language,” said Rolanda with a small smile.  
“I’m the one who should be sorry. But being there for almost three years, learning all their culture and habits, almost made me forget how occidental life is different,” responded Susan, “But now it’s time for breakfast, and I’m really starved,” she continued, sitting between Severus and Remus this time, “I’ll have strong coffee without sugar, please.”  
“Now I know why you and Severus get on well,” said Remus. Susan looked at him quizzically. “You seem to have the same tastes as him, even in clothes!” He said with a smile tugging at the corners of his delectable mouth.  
Delectable mouth! Man, I think I must do some training to get over this. I cant have anything with anyone. The end is always painful.  
“I’m a Slytherin! My favorites colors are black, green and silver. And the truly coffee connoisseurs always take it strong and no sugar. It brings out the flavor of coffee, not to mention energy in the morning.” Susan answered “ And even if Severus is a bakayarou, sometimes, for me he’s my beloved oniisan.”  
“What are you calling me?” Sneered a suspicious Severus.  
Susan only laughed, but chose to remain silent during the rest of the meal.  
At the end, before everyone started to leave, she went to Albus and murmured something to him.  
“Dear students, miss Kings has informed me that her demonstration will be at three o’clock this afternoon, at DADA classroom. The fifth, sixth and seventh years will be the ones to attend. That’s all. Thank you all for your attention,” with that, the students and faculty started to leave the Great Hall, going to their classes.  
Susan waved a hand to the Slytherin and Gryffindors seventh years before leaving, and then turned to Severus and Remus. “I’m going to take my bath now. See you both later, ne?”  
“Susan!” The both men growled.  
Susan laughed, and kissing Albus and Minerva, she left the Great Hall without explain the meaning of her words to the two of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a bath Susan felt much more at ease to think about the sudden feelings that were emerging, and that she knew that she could not ignore.  
She had felt Severus mate’s ki, but in her case it was more difficult, because since Mark’s death in Egypt, she didn’t want to find anyone else, even knowing that he wasn’t her mate.  
Could it be Remus?  
That’s something I prefer not to think about. Now, what to do about Sev and his mate?  
Susan laughed. He’s going to be furious, after all, his mate is the Boy - Who ‘Bloody’ - Lived. Well, not that furious, because I‘ve already felt his ki around the boy, and I wouldn’t call it hate. Hmmm, definitely not hate. She laughed again. Maybe Albus could spare me a hand. The difficult one is Sev. The boy is more than willing to be with him.  
With some machinations in her head, she grabbed her computer and started to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Susan was occupied, some of the objects of her thoughts were in class.   
Susan’s appearance and clothes, plus the playful banter in front of everyone with the normally surly Potions Master, made the students talk.  
In DADA, Remus had so many difficulties making them paying attention, that he quit trying and let them talk at will.  
“Did you notice what’s she’s wearing?” Asked Pansy to Hermione. She nodded. “But they must be comfortable. And did you notice the colors?” Pansy continued.  
“Yes, everybody can tell that she’s Slytherin. I bet that she will be a Snape in a skirt!” said Ron palling.  
“Weasel, you are only saying that because she said that she didn’t like Quidditch, after you saying that you Gryffs are the best team,” answered a smirking Draco.  
“Do shut up, ferret. That means that she will not support the Slytherins either!” Said a smug Ron.  
“Boys!!!” exclaimed Hermione, “There’s more to her than that! She’s the only one who can openly tease Professor Snape and he lets her!”  
“Hmmm, yes. Maybe if we talk to her, she will help Harry to get Professor Snape!” Exclaimed Blaise.  
“Do you think so? And if she doesn’t agree with it? And if she thinks that I’m not what Severus needs? And if…,” asked Harry.  
“Will you stop it? We will talk to her. She seems nicer than Snape!” exclaimed an exasperated Hermione.  
“Hey, that’s our Head of House you are talking about here,” said Blaise.  
“In what way does that invalidate that he’s a bastard to all of us? Including Slytherins,” asked Pansy.  
Blaise only shrugged.  
“Susan is like a sister to Professor Snape, and I’m sure that she will listen to you, but you have to prove to her that you really feel something for Severus,” Remus cut in, surprising them.  
“Remus!!! You know?” Stuttered Harry  
“About what? Oh, the fact that you are in love with Severus since the beginning of sixth year?” Remus smiled “I’m a werewolf, I’ve a different sense of smell. You are in DADA, you should have learn it by now. Are you sure that it’s love what you’re feeling, and not lust or even a crush?”  
“No, it isn’t a crush and it isn’t only lust. I love all his bastard self,” answered Harry indignantly.   
“So go after him! And I really think that Susan will help you,” said Remus, laughing at the small outburst of his surrogate godson. “Try talk to her after lunch or after the demonstration.”  
“Do you think we can help him, professor Lupin?” Asked Draco.  
“Help him prove to Susan that he really loves Severus. I will also talk to her, and let’s hope for the best.”  
With that Remus let them out of class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Involved in her work, Susan didn’t notice that was already lunch time. So engrossed was she that she didn’t notice Severus and Remus in her quarters. When she felt a hand in her shoulder, she was scared and let a few expletives go.  
“Ikan! Severus no baka! You and that ahou almost scared me to death! What are you trying to do? Kill me? Chikusho!”  
“Do we want to know what that means or is it better not?” Asked a amused Remus  
Susan flushed and with a shy smile answered “ It’s better that you don’t know what I’m saying. I normally don’t say these things. But I wasn’t expecting you here. What can I do for you?”  
“Well, it’s lunch time, and we are here to remind you of it, because we don’t want a repeat of this morning, now do we?” Said Severus.  
“Yes, but why the two of you? Or are you trying to make everyone thinks that there’s a ‘love triangle’, hum, Sev - nii?” Susan said grinning.  
Severus glared at her, and Remus let a chuckle out, earning himself a patented death glare from Severus.  
But then he smirked. “Love triangle? Not possible! But a love affair between you and Lupin, now that would be possible, and I’m sure Albus eyes would twinkling more than usual and blind all of us.”  
Susan and Remus blushed, but not one to not answer in kind, Susan return the smirk with a hint of evil and said “Oh, I’m sure that what you’re saying is true, but I’m also sure that he would be blinding all Britain with his twinkling, if he knew who your soul mate is, and that you really don’t hate your mate that much. Do I need to say more?” She asked now with a smug smile in her face.  
Remus were completely astonished with the conversation, and almost laugh out loud when he saw the smug look on Severus face turn in one of barely contained shock.  
“So, Severus, were you disguising love with hate? Did you fall in love with my godson when you finally understood that he wasn’t James?” Asked Remus, smiling.  
“I believe that now isn’t the time to discuss this,” interrupted Susan, “Let’s go to lunch and then we will discuss this thoroughly after my demo. All right?”  
Both men agreed, and the three of them left Susan’s quarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Great Hall, the students were arriving to start lunch. After the war, although there were separate houses, the students could sit here they please without looking at house affiliation. So it wasn’t unusual to see some Slytherins having lunch with Gryffindors. Draco, Blaise, Pansy were sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry at one of the tables, waiting to see Susan, hoping to talk to her.  
“She must be with Severus and Remus. They are the only ones that are missing at the teachers table,” said Harry,“ Do you think that Remus talked to her?” He asked.  
As he said that, the subjects of his attention entered the Great Hall, by the professors entrance. While Severus seemed to glare to everyone, and especially at table where Harry was with his friends, Susan and Remus smiled at them and Susan even winked at Harry.  
“Maybe Remus did talk to her. She winked at you Harry!” Exclaimed a delighted Hermione.  
“Yes, and it seems that she accepted what ever he told her,” answered Harry.  
“But Severus is another story,” said Draco. “Did you notice the way he’s glaring? I hope that he doesn’t know what we are doing. He’ll go to be mad enough when confronted with the fact that we are setting you both up.”  
“How mad?” Asked Ron.  
“Enough to hex us into next week. Or even use an Unforgivable,” answered Draco.  
Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed, “You are being so dramatic. And it isn’t necessary! He will not be that mad. And I bet that Susan will not let him harm us.”  
“Pansy’s right. And if Professor Lupin already talked with her, she might help us,” said Hermione.  
Harry smiled and felt better. Maybe now he could get what his heart had being desiring for so long. A long life full of love with Severus Snape.

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Bakayarou: jerk, twit.  
Oniisan: brother.  
Ki: aura.  
Ikan: shoot, darn.  
Baka: stupid.  
Ahou: idiot.  
Chikusho: fuck, shit, goddamnit.  
Nii: brother (familiarly).  
Gi: short robe tied with a sash worn as a shirt.  
Hakama: Japanese style pants.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry smiled and felt better. Maybe now he could get what his heart had being desiring for so long. A long life full of love with Severus Snape.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noting the glare Severus was sending to where Harry and his friends were, Susan elbowed him and told him seriously, “The boy doesn’t have any blame in my teasing earlier! Don’t be a kisama hakujo Sev, although we all know that you can be one without much effort.”

Albus noted the serious look on Susan’s face.

“Is anything wrong, my child?” He asked, “You have such serious look on your face,and that isn’t normal.”

“The problem Albus, is that someone who doesn’t deserve to be blamed for a teasing sentence, although true, is on the receiving end of a glare. That doesn’t please me in the least,” Susan answered. Severus lift his eyebrow.

“What?” She snapped, “I’m not the happiest person with you now, Severus. So don’t cross me.”

Severus only nodded. All of the faculty felt an aura of raw magic, showing everyone that she really wasn’t the happiest person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look,” exclaimed Pansy, “something is going on between Susan and Professor Snape!”

“It looks like Snape is having his ears pulled by her,” joked Ron. Being smacked by a rolled eyed Hermione, he continued more seriously. “No, really, she seems mad with him! Do you think that was because he glared at us?” He asked.

Draco was amused. He had never seen someone scold Severus.

“Maybe,” he answered amused, “She really must be powerful. Severus would never accept being scolded by someone without even answer to it.”

“Looks like your bloody luck is already working, Potty!” Draco sneered, “It seems that she’s already on your side, and we didn’t have to do anything to convince her.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone at the high table was stunned with what they felt.

“Do you care to enlighten us about what we just felt coming from you?” Asked an amused Albus.

Susan had the grace to blush. “I’m sorry! This normally happens when I’m a bit upset, and loose some control. In Japan, my shishou used to call it ken ki, here they call it bouts of raw magic,” she shrugged, “Anyway, I did not completely loose control. If I did, then you’d see the lunatic hippogriff, as told you last night.”

The faculty laughed and resume eating, but Severus didn’t look very satisfied. How did she knew about his feelings? Was he that readable? And why was she so supportive of those feelings? He had been a Death Eater, and he was a bastard, even to the one he knew he loved, he didn’t deserve happiness. And Harry deserved someone younger, beautiful, and with their hands clean. Not him.

“No, you can hide your feelings well, nii,” she said only for Severus and Remus ears, “but remember that I learned mind magic, and that the barriers you erected with the help of Occlumency aren’t a challenge for me.”

Turning to Albus, Susan said, “Gomen nasai Albus, but with this little loss of control I am not in any condition to do my demonstration,” she then looked at Severus and Remus, “ and I’m now sure that there’s a important chat that I must have with Severus and Remus,” she then notice a curious look in Albus and Minerva, “What?” She said starting to feel irritated.

“Err…you talked again in Japanese,” answered Minerva

Susan smiled, “I’m sorry, but you must get used to me talking this way. Too much time in Japan,” she said shrugging.

“Why do you feel that you aren’t in any condition to do your demonstration? You seem fine now,” asked Filius.

“There still is some lingering raw magic, and my control it’s still a little shattered,” Susan answered, “I will not risk hurting the volunteers to my exercises.”

“And the ‘important chat’, my dear?” Asked Albus.

“Himitsu da!” Said Susan smirking, “ No, I will not explain what I said. It’s fun to watch all of you trying to understand what I’m saying!” She exclaimed seeing the confused looks of the staff, “But I might want to have a chat with you or Minerva, when I see fit to the situation,” Susan finished, smiling broadly.

Severus only groaned and covered his face with his hands, making Susan, Remus, Albus and Minerva laugh while the staff observed everything with amused faces.

“Now I know my life is truly over,” Severus groaned.

“Tabun, shikashi, shimpainai Sev-nii,” Susan answered.

Severus glared at her.

Tough she was still laughing, Susan apologized, “Sorry, Sev. I just don’t you to worry,” she then sobered and told him, caressing his cheek, “I would never do anything that would make you suffer,” and whispering she continued, “You deserve someone to be with, no matter your past sins or the fact that you are a real bastard to everyone, even the ones you love,” with that she kissed his cheek.

Turning to Albus, Susan asked him, “Please Albus, can you announce that due to a slight indisposing, I will not be able to proceed with my demonstration?”

Albus nodded, and did exactly what she asked.

The announcement left all students curious about what had happen to her, since they still saw her smiling face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s happening there?” Asked a worried Harry.

“It seems that Susan isn’t feeling very well, but she doesn’t look ill,” answered Draco, “It must be something else. Maybe we could go see her after ours classes,” he suggested.

“Yes, why not? We could talk to her about Sev,” agreed Harry.

Looking at her books Hermione said, “ Our last class is Transfiguration with Slytherins.”

“Good! So that way we can go together without waiting for each others,” responded Blaise, “I only hope that she doesn’t get mad at us.”

“Yeah, she is scary!” Exclaimed Ron, shivering, “I want my ears intact!” He joked.

The others just laughed and rolled their eyes to the attempted joke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the meal was approaching its end, two birds, an eagle and a hawk entered the Great Hall, directing themselves to Susan.

With a smile, Susan watch her birds and notice that they brought messages. She then extended her arms to the birds, “Hórus and Zeus, here!” She commanded. As both of them obeyed her order she continued, “So little ones, did you miss me already? Or did you pissed off Jenn and Latrice?” She asked smiling. The birds chirped.

“Yes I know…I missed you all,” Susan said smiling, “Now let me get the messages. I wonder what they want,” she said starting to read the parchments.

“Chikusho! I must go to my rooms. It seems I’ve something there waiting for me,” she said, getting up and kissing Severus, “I must go. But you boys can drop by my quarters after classes,” Susan then turned to Albus and said “If it is possible can I talk to you in a hour, Albus?”

“Of course, my child. Something wrong?” Asked Albus.

“No, it’s more to ask permission to do something,” Susan answered, “I will wait for you in my quarters then. Ja ne!” With this she left the Great Hall, in an eerie impression of the Potions Master.

“It seems that Ron Weasley is right,” mused Remus.

“Weasley is right about what, wolf?” snapped Severus.

“Susan is you in a skirt,” Remus deadpanned.

While all the faculty choked, Severus smirked.

“Yes, she is isn’t she?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, did you see how she moves?” Said a amazed Blaise.

“See? Didn’t I told you all that she was Snape in a skirt?” exclaimed Ron.

“She really has style,” answered Hermione, “Do you think that is something that is born with Slytherin or is it trained?”

“Thanks for saying that, Hermione. I never knew you thought that Slytherins, like Blaise and me, have style,” teased Draco.

Hermione blushed, and the rest of them just laughed at the teasing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had past an hour after the end of the meal, when Albus went to Susan’s quarters.

Using the floo, he called her, “Susan, child, are you there?”

“Yes, Albus I’m here. You can step through,” was Susan’s answer.

When he stepped trough the hearth, Albus was surprised with the unfolded scene.

“Well Albus, these friends of mine are the reason of why I wanted to talk to you,” said Susan, amused at the surprised look in Albus face, “Let me introduce you to my pets then. The eagle and the hawk are Zeus and Hórus, respectively, the black python is Osíris, the Egyptian viper is Ísis, the grey wolf is Ares and the black one is Thanatos,” she finish, “They are all named after gods and goddesses of Greek and Egyptian mythology, as you well know.”

Susan smiled watching the gobsmacked expression on Albus, “I wanted to ask your permission to have my pets here with me?”

Albus, still surprised, only nodded, and then smiled, “Of course that they can stay here with you. I only ask that you be careful around the students with your pets. They seem peaceful, but…”

“Do not worry Albus. They are sweeties,” Susan interrupted, smiling. “But I also wanted to ask you permission to have my floo connected to some of my friends, so that they can visit me. Is that possible?” Susan asked.

“Yes, of course. I would not think of keeping you isolated here,” answered Albus.

“Thank you Albus!” Susan exclaimed, kissing Albus cheek. “I already miss them.”

Then Susan noticed that Albus eyes were twinkling. “Albus, is there something you know and I don’t?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Albus laughed. “I believe that it is you who have something to tell me, don’t you?”

“Can you be more specific about that? I really don’t know anything,” Susan answered, smirking.

“Well, like a true Gryffindor, I will be blunt,” said Albus smiling, “It seems to me that there is something happening between you and Remus, and that you are meddling in Severus nonexistent love life. “His eyes twinkled even more then, “Is that specific enough for you, my child?” He asked.

Susan sighed. Then she looked at the man, that to her was her second father and said, “Some of the things you said were true, but others remain to be seen,” another sigh, “Do you a want tea?” Susan asked.

Her change of humor started to worry Albus. “Why not, my child. I have here some lemon drops, do you want one, my dear?” Asked Albus.

Susan eyed him warily, “Lemon drops? Albus, do you really think I would eat some thing that is laced with calming potion?”

“You seemed sad all of a sudden. I only thought that perhaps the lemon drops would help you,” was Albus answer.

Susan looked out of the window, then with a small smile said, “I’m really sorry Albus. But some of the things I have to tell aren’t agreeable, but I think the tea is enough for me,” she finished summoning a tray with tea, “I hope you like Earl Grey, because it’s the only one I drink.”

“Of course I like it,” answered Albus.

“Well then Albus, where do you want me to start?” Asked Susan smiling.

“From the beginning, my child.” He answered with humor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon classes went normal as possible.

When the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years finished the Transfiguration class, our favorite group direct itself to the Dungeons, heading to where they knew that were Susan’s quarters.

They felt a tingling in their skins, that warned them that she had her wards set, but Draco decided that he would be the one who knocked at Susan door, despite her wards.

A smiling Susan and Albus were the view that greet them when the door opened.

“Well, my dear, our talk was enlightening. I see that now you have visitors, and I must take my leave to take care of school business,” said Albus, while passing by the small group and smiling at them.

“Yes, it was very good to talk to someone about what happened,” Susan agreed, “I will think about what you said and I promise I will be careful,” she smirked then, “Hell, I even think I will follow your advises.”

Albus laughed, “It’s good to know that I can still help my children. Take care, my child. See you in about three hours at dinner?” Albus asked.

“Yes, of course. Once again Albus, thank you for listening,” Susan answered.

Albus nodded, smiled, and started to walk away, leaving behind a smiling Susan and a very curious group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Hakujo: bastard  
Kisama: unfeeling, heartless, cold-hearted, cruel  
Shishou: Master (teacher/instructor)  
Ken ki: fighting spirit, aura that is given off by someone in a fight (or wants to fight)  
nii: brother (familiarly)  
Gomen nasai: polite form of ‘I’m sorry’  
Himitsu da : ‘It’s a secret’  
Tabun: perhaps, probably  
Shikashi: but, however  
Shimpainai: ‘Don’t worry’  
Chikusho: fuck, shit, goddamn it  
Ja ne: See ya


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
*Harry’s thoughts.  
^Harry’s parselmouth  
«Susan’s parselmouth  
~snake’s  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Albus nodded, smiled, and started to walk away, leaving behind a smiling Susan and a very curious group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan, after seeing Albus vanish, turned to the small group gathered at her door.

“Well, it seems that you want to see me, correct?” She asked raising an eyebrow. The group nodded. “Alright then. Do come in, please,” Susan invited.

As they entered to the quarters they had seen the previous night, they found it decorated in a soothing oriental style. The next thing they took notice of were the six animals in her living room.

Harry gasped a he saw the snakes, and the wolves, “You have two snakes and two wolves in here!”

All the others were feeling the same apprehension as Harry, while they tried to watch every move from Susan’s pets.

Susan smirked, and answered, “Well, Mister Potter, let me introduce you and your friends to my beloved pets,” with a hand the indicated the birds, “The hawk is Hórus and the eagle is Zeus. They are the ones that carry my mail, and my protectors. They can deal with something that comes by air and is considered a menace. They are the last gift from my parents, and I treasure them very much,” then Susan indicated the wolves lying in the rug by the hearth “The wolves are my friends and also my protectors. I found them both almost dead in a forest, when they were just puppies. My friend Latrice helped me take care of them in their first weeks after that. Now I can’t fathom my life without them, even when they are pests,” she finished smiling. Then Susan point to the forms on her sofa curled up on the cushions, heads up warily flicking out their tongues, gauging the situation, “The last but not the least my Egyptian viper Ísis and my black python Osíris. They are a precious gift of my friend Jenn, that couldn’t resist teasing me for being a Slytherin, when she is one also. They also have a strong protection instinct about me,” Susan said smiling.

Harry could not help himself, and engaged a small conversation with both snakes, ^Hello, my name is Harry. I’m a possible friend of your master.^

~We don’t have a master, young speaker. Susan’s is our guardian as we are hers,~ it was the sibilant answer of Ísis.

Harry hissed in response, ^I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful,^ he then looked at Susan’s smiling face, ^Is she also a speaker?^ He asked.

~Yes, it’s one of her many talents, but we also understand human languages,~ was the answer from Osíris, followed by a hissing sound that seemed to be laughter from both snakes. 

Susan looked at the stunned face of Harry, and smiling she enlightened him, “I found out that many people were afraid or were negatively impressed upon hearing me hissing,” she continued after seeing the nod of understanding from Harry, “So I decided to teach them understand several human languages,” she smiled again, “Now I only speak parselmouth when alone or when I want to be left alone.” She start turning, but abruptly she stopped and said “Oh and Harry? You are not my possible friend, you are my friend.”

Harry smiled. And then he remembered to ask something, ^Do you know Severus Snape?^

~Yes,~ was the Osíris answer, ~He’s Susan’s nest brother.~

^What do you think about him?^, Harry prompted.

~He’s a caring and compassionate man,~ Ísis answered, ~He treats us kindly, but he isn’t very fond of Ares and Thanatos. He is fond of Zeus and Hórus, and treats them fine also.~

“Ares and Thanatos?” Asked Harry.

Susan smiled, “Ah yes, my wolves. Ares is the grey wolf and Thanatos the black one,” she turned herself to Harry again, “Severus just doesn’t like to be remembered of his sixth year incident with Remus, and both Ares and Thanatos are reminders of it,” she finished, seeing the understanding downing on the boy’s face.

She turned to the rest of the group and seeing their worried faces she assured them, “Do not worry, they will not harm you, since you don’t represent any immediate danger to me,” then to their amazement she turned to the animals and told them, “My friends, these children are also my friends. I will not tolerate any misdeed from you to them, are we clear?” The animals seemed to understand and they drew near the teens and started to sniff, feel and observed them.

“Don’t worry they will not hurt you,” said Susan, “They are only memorizing your smell, heat and face” she continued, “Do not show fear, because they will notice and it will be worse for you.”

The children nodded and let the animals come near them. The animals decided that they were satisfied with everything and left. The birds went to their perch, the snakes to their baskets and the wolves took up residence near the hearth, where the heat was.

“De wa, I believe that you wanted to talk with me, and probably about the same matter I wanted to chat with you,” said Susan. She smirked when she noticed their faces, “What? Slytherins can also get to the point, when needed. Besides,” she added with a humorous glint in her eyes, “the hat was somewhat undecided in what house he should put me,” she finished grinning evilly.

Hermione didn’t contain her curiosity and asked, “In what houses did he want to put you?” doing what the others were afraid to do.

Susan laughed, and then answered, “Well, one of them was Slytherin,” she saw Harry rolled his eyes at her answer, and winked at him, “The other was…”, she stopped for suspense, “The other was Gryffindor.”

The teens were gobsmacked by that revelation.

Susan laughed and continued, “I decided that I wanted to be in Slytherin like my father and my surrogate older brother,” she smiled at the curious faces of the group, “I mean Severus, as you should have already deducted,” she continued, “Or was the fact that I spoke in Japanese, the cause of all the admiration? I’m sorry but after three years in Japan I gained some habits that I can’t seem to lose,” Susan said, grinning, “but be sure that I will not always explain what I’m saying. I think that it is a Slytherin trait to leave some things unsaid,” she finished winking at the Slytherins present in the room, earning smug grins from them.

Ron, decided that it was time to go directly to the point.

“Mate, why don’t you tell Professor King why we are all here,” Ron said to Harry, rolling his eyes, “ I really wanted to grab something for dinner soon,” he finished.

That statement earned him a smack in his head from Pansy.

Susan laughed and said, “ Well, it will be at least three hours to dinner, so why don’t I offer you some tea and something to eat?”

Ron nodded eagerly, and the others also accepted.

“Here’s mochi, and chocolate chips,” said Susan, “To drink I have ocha and Earl Grey,” she continued while summoning a large tray.

The teens decided to not ask questions about what was being presented to them, because they could see that Susan was starting to become annoyed at every question about what she said in Japanese.

While munching on a chip Harry stuttered, “Professor Kings, I….Well…Humm”

Susan smiled and said, “You all can call me Susan, and Harry for Kami-sama’s sake, say what’s the matter,” she prompted impatiently.

Harry drew a deep breath and started, “Well, Susan, I…Hmm, I fell in love with…hmm…”

“You fell in love with Severus, but you don’t know how to pass the wall he built around his heart,” Susan interrupted, smiling at the stunned faces of the group. She then continued, “You are here to ask me for help, since I am like a sister to Severus,” a smug smile was in her lips as she finished, “and you brought your friends with you to help convincing me that you really love him, and to deem you good enough for Severus.”

The teens stood there, without even saying a word for sometime, until Blaise voiced what was going through their minds.

“Are you like the Headmaster?” Asked Blaise.

“Like the Headmaster?” Susan asked confused, “Hah, you mean almost omniscient and almost omnipresent?”

“ ‘hat ‘hat ‘ans?” Asked Ron with his mouth full, earning another slap on his head, this time from Draco.

Susan smiled, “Draco Malfoy!!! Leave the poor boy’s head alone! I’m starting to believe that he ‘s your punching bag. While in here, he has been hit two times,” then Susan explained what she meant to Ron, “What I meant was that Professor Dumbledore seems to always know everything, and to be everywhere, even when we do not want it,” she finished with humor.

The teens laughed at her last statement. 

Then Hermione asked Susan, “So how did you know about Harry falling in love with Professor Snape and that we were where to help Harry get your cooperation to catch him?”

Susan smiled, and answered, “I‘ve been practically in all ancient magical civilizations, and that give much more magical knowledge than what I got here,” she stopped to have a bite in her mochi and sipped some ocha, “The time that I spent in Greece helped me expand my training in Occlumency and Legilimency, and take a mastery in mind magic,” Susan finished.

Hermione seemed curious about what Susan had just mentioned and voiced her curiosity, “Mind magic?”

Susan smiled, “I will explain everything to you, and to those who want to learn about it later,” she said biting in her mochi again. After swallowing the bit of cake, Susan continued, “ Mind magic helps me to meet the needs of the persons that I deem worthy of my help, and even helps me to really see if they are worth or not,” she finished eyeing Harry critically.

Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat  
*Will she or will she not deem me good enough for Severus? I love him in his all, but will that be enough for her? I don’t know what I will do if she doesn’t help me. I hate feeling this needy, but…*

“Do not worry Harry,” said Susan, disrupting his train of thought, “It’s not my place to deem you good enough for anyone,” at this sentence, Harry’s face fell, “but I trust you enough to help you win the heart of your mate,” Susan finished.

Hearing Susan saying that, Harry’s face was illuminated by a smile that seemed to contain the sun. He stood and reached out to her, embracing her, mumbling his thanks and fighting tears.

Susan smiled and returned his embrace. Then she took a look at the others and laughed at the horrified face of the boys and at the bemused look of the girls.

“Now, now Harry no need of this. I hate demonstrations of gratitude, I prefer that you demonstrate those feelings by actions. I have a firm belief that actions speak louder than words,” Susan said smiling.

Harry let her go and smiled, “For me it’s really important that I’ve someone to help me with Severus,” he sighed, “He can be such a bastard, that I really don’t know what to do to win him over.”

As Harry finished his sentence, there was a knock at her door. With wave of her hand, Susan lowered her wards and opened the door, revealing Severus and Remus waiting her. Green eyes searched for black and when their eyes locked, both Harry and Severus gasped.

This is going to be an interesting end of day, thought Susan, Let’s see what I really need to do to put those two together, and maybe start to moving on myself.

 

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.  
De wa: Well then  
Mochi: Sort of a rice cake  
Ocha: Green tea  
Kami-sama: God


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Harry finished his sentence, a knock at her door. With wave of her hand, Susan lowered her wards and opened the door, revealing Severus and Remus waiting her.Green eyes searched for black and when their eyes locked, both Harry and Severus gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is going to be an interesting end of day, thought Susan, Let’s see what I really need to do to put those two together, and maybe start moving on myself.

~Severus, our guardian’s nest brother, welcome,~ was the hissing welcome that interrupted the stare contest between Severus and Harry, that was amusing all the others in the room.

“Severus, Ísis and Osíris are welcoming you,” said Susan, highly amused, “I think that would be rude if you do not answer them.”

Breaking the prolonged stare with a blush, and sneering to cover his embarrassment Severus answered, “Yes , yes, of course,” he then turned to both snakes and said, “Ísis and Osíris it’s always a pleasure to see you,” with that he extended his arms in their direction, in a silent invitation and seated himself on one of Susan’s cushions.

To the utter amazement of the students and Remus, they saw both snakes slither up his arms, as if it was natural to Severus to have two snakes coiled up in him.

“Severus is more than used to it,” said Susan smirking as the others were roughly taken of their thoughts having her answer to the unspoken question.

Remus then smiled, “I can see that there are benefits on having knowledge in mind magic,” he said looking Susan in the eyes.

“More than you ‘ll ever know,” Susan answered slyly, causing Remus to blush with what she was implying.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching enthralled the interaction between his love and Susan’s pet snakes.

~Young speaker, it seems that you are the chosen mate of Severus,~ said Osíris, ~Do you know what’s keeping him from claiming you?~ The snake asked.

^Not really,^ was Harry’s surprised answer, ^I do love him, and I would love that he would claim me as his mate, but I don’t know what is keeping him,^ Harry sighed, ^Are you sure that he feels the same for me? Because if he does I will do anything to make him claim me, and claim him for myself,^ he finished, hissing vehemently.

In turn Severus, while petting Ísis and Osíris, was watching with avid interest the conversation between Harry and Osíris, as were the others.

**Is he my future? Is Susan right when she says that I’m worth all the love I desire,** Severus thought, **Maybe I can make Harry love me. Maybe it’s time to let go of this bitterness.**, he continued gazing at Harry, **Susan’s alive, I’ve started a tentative friendship with the wolf, and maybe, maybe the boy, no the young man, has some feelings for me, he certainly has become more respectful since sixth year after we restarted the Occlumency training,** with these thoughts he finally decided, *I will conquer Harry’s affections and I will be happy. Susan’s is right…Damn, she will never let me live this down….**

Meanwhile the conversation between the snakes in Severus arms and Harry, who was seated in a chair facing Severus, continued.

~Harry, Osíris and I, and also our other four animal friends, will help you, your friends, and our guardian to show Severus that you are his mate, as he feels for you what you humans call ‘love ‘~ hissed Ísis, ~But there is something that all six of us want in return,~ was the final hiss.

^What can I do?^ Asked Harry with eagerness.

~The human that entered this quarters with Severus was recognized as Susan’s mate by the six of us, and both Ares and Thanatos are very sure of it,~ hissed Osíris, ~All that we want is for you and your friends help us to mate them, ~said Ísis.

^Susan and Remus?!!^ Exclaimed Harry.

A different hiss joined the conversation, «I hope you are not trying to convince young Harry to set me up with Remus,» hissed Susan, seeming pissed off with her snakes, «I already explained that I’ve had enough heartache for a lifetime,» Susan finished.

~It’s not Jenn’s and Latrice’s opinion on the matter,~ hissed Ísis, ~And you know that the human that died wasn’t your real mate,~ hissed Osíris.

Susan didn’t take well the last remark, and again she let her temper rule, “Enough!!! My life is to be ruled by me, and not by some meddling pets or friends,” she shouted, and displayed another bout of raw magic, breaking some of the china in the room.

After hearing the breaking sound and see the astonish face of her friends, she swore, “Chikusko!” Susan than sigh, “My ken ki is out of control now…This is why I refused to talk about Mark,” she finished.

“Mark? Who’s Mark?” Asked Remus curiously, and with a slight worry in his voice, “Is he someone who has hurt you?”

Severus only lifted an eyebrow in question, while the teens were looking at Susan in a both terrified and expectant expressions.

Susan let a sad little smile show at the worry she heard in Remus voice, “Mark was my lover and best friend,” she sighed again, “ He died six years ago, in the same accident that made everyone believe that I was dead,” Susan finished, trying to fight of tears and sitting in her favorite chair.

Everyone gasped, but they didn’t know how to comfort her. Severus and Harry soon forgot their affairs, and moved their cushions next Susan, while the other students sat next to her in the floor and Remus stood behind her, but all of them were silent. They then observed the movement of the animals towards Susan.

Susan’s pets approached her, Zeus and Hórus went to her shoulders, Ares and Thanatos drop their muzzles her knees, while Ísis and Osíris coiled themselves around her waist. Susan accepted the silent comfort her pets offered and then decided to speak.

“I knew Mark in Greece, during my training in mind magic,” Susan said, drawing a deep breath, and continued, “We started of like most Gryffindors and Slytherins,” she smiled sadly, remembering, “We couldn’t stand each other, but that only disguised a strong attraction between us,” Susan decided to take another cup of ocha before continuing, “In a couple of months we’re in each others arms,” she finished smiling.

Remus intervened, “He was Gryffindor?”

Susan nodded, “Well, the equivalent of Gryffindor in Salem School of Wizarding and Witchcrafting, in the U.S.”

“You dated an American?” Exclaimed Severus, sneering at her, “You did not only dated an American but a Gryffindor equivalent to boot?” He finished.

For the first time after speaking about Mark, Susan laughed without a hint of sadness at the indignant exclamations of her surrogate brother.

“Why yes, I did,” was Susan’s answer, “And let me tell you, that’s not something that I regret or will regret,” she blushed, remembering something, “Our time together was a good one even if it was short,” Susan finished.

Everyone in the room could see that she had a fierce passion for Mark, and by what she was telling, his passion was just as fierce.

Remus asked then the most difficult question Susan had to answer, “What happened?”

Susan once again draw a deep breath before starting, “Mark, besides being a very good telepath, was also a accomplish potions master. We were both trying to improve Severus formula of the Wolfsbane potion, but somewhere along the process something went wrong,” Susan shuddered and continued, “He died on the explosion and I was taken to Hospital in coma,” she again breathed, “It took me three all days to awake and about a month to recover all my memories of the accident, and about six months to recover from my injuries” Susan again sipped ocha before continuing, “That was six years ago,” she finished.

“How long did you two date?” Asked a curious Hermione.

“I knew him when I had just finished Hogwarts and arrived at Greece to continue my studies,” Susan answered, “I had 18 years old, and we dated two years,” she continued smiling and blushing, “If I can say we dated,” Susan said laughing, starting to feel lighthearted since along time, but she quickly sobered and said, “I was 20 and he 25 when everything happened,” then Susan finished, “It still is difficult to me to even think about this, and even now I’m still afraid of let someone to get close to me because I fear to suffer another heartache.”

“So you act as a true Slytherin and close yourself of to people,” said Remus, as he started to feel some hope.

Do I really want this woman? She stirs in me so much…Even my inner wolf pulls towards her. Will she be afraid of me? He thought. A voice inside his mind replied You know that she doesn’t fear you, Then he asked himself, Do I love her, can I give her the same love Mark gave her? His inner voice answered, Yes you do love her, but everyone has different ways to show love. Remus reached a decision, She will be mine, I will win her over.

While Remus had his inner dialogue, Susan was answering him.

“Well, if you put it that way, yes,” Susan said, “But I didn’t turn in a insufferable bitch, who’s favorite hobby is to terrify students,” were her last statement, laughing now, looking at Severus with a smug look.

Severus gave her his death glare, and then turned it to the teens who were snickering and to Remus that chuckled when she answered.

“Now now my baka oniisan, no need to glare,” Susan said baiting Severus, “You know that I have developed a tolerance to your death glare,” she finished smiling.

That broke Severus glare and one of his rare smiles appeared in his face, “I’m glad that I can see you smiling after what you told us,” Severus said. Then he leaned towards her and caressed her hand, “I believe that now you feel more lighthearted, isn’t sister?” He asked.

“Yes I do,” was Susan’s answer, “But I believe that you start to act this affectionate with me, you will kill your students, and Albus will not appreciate it,” she finished.

Severus looked to the others present in the room, and saw the shocked faces of all the teens and the stupefied look in Remus face

“If I do say so myself, I think that the stupid look they have on their faces are the perfect look for them,” was Severus answer, “Even on my Slytherins.”

Susan laughed heartily and then looked to the clock in the mantle. She smiled and turning to Ron Weasley she said, “It seems Mr. Weasley that your wishes in the beginning of this conversation will be satisfied.”

Ron looked at her in question.

“It’s only half hour to dinner,” was Susan’s answer to the silent question. She laughed when a look of understanding appeared in the boys face.

Severus stood up and declared, “I would suggest that everyone went to their quarters to get ready to dinner.”

“Hai nii, but then I want to talk to you alone,” said Susan, “ You seem to have much to say to me…” she finished with a evil glint in her eyes.

Harry, Remus, and the others watched amused the roll of eyes that Severus gave Susan, followed by a groan, while they directed themselves towards the open door and to the hall.

“You knew that I would never ever let you live this down, didn’t you?” Susan said laughing.

Already leaving, the only answer Susan heard from Severus was another groan, and the laughter of the teens and Remus.

 

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Chikusho: fuck, shit, goddamn it  
Ken ki: fighting spirit, aura that is given off by someone in a fight (or wants to fight)  
Ocha: Green tea  
Baka: stupid.  
Oniisan: brother  
Hai: Yes  
Nii: brother (familiarly)


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
\+ +Jenn parselmouth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Already leaving, the only answer Susan heard from Severus was another groan, and the laughter of the teens and Remus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After seeing her visitors out, Susan closed the door and lifted her wards. While she started to get ready to go dinner in a little less than half an hour, a firecall in her hearth made the face of a dear friend of Susan’s appear.

“Su, are you there?” Called the voice.

Running to her living room, a large smile appeared in Susan’s face when she saw the head of the person that had called.

“Jenn!!!! You can come through! Gods woman, how much have I missed you,” Susan exclaimed, embracing her friend, when she stepped out of the hearth.

“Strange that…You saw me what….the day before you arrived here,” was Jenn’s response, while grinning madly.

Susan giggled and then decided to call one of her house elves, “Castor!”

Immediately an elf appeared. The tiny creature squealed in joy when she saw Jenn, “Mistress Jenn! You are here to stay?”

Jenn and Susan both smiled at Castor. Then Susan said, “Castor, can you provide us dinner, please?”

“What do you mistresses want me to bring?” Asked the elf.

Susan looked at Jenn, and she only shrugged.

“Bring us, hmm, some nice hamburgers, fries and some beers, please,” answered Susan, with an enthusiastic nod from Jenn.

“Don’t forget two or three bowls of chocolate ice cream, big ones,” add Jenn.

Susan laughed at that and Jenn joined her.

Castor was happy for her mistress happiness, because she was only happy when she had friends around her. Taking his leave to fetch what they had asked, the tiny elf was smiling.

Susan called her pets to the living room, “Friends, Jenn is here, come greet her,” she said.

All the animals were happy to see her, but the ones who expressed most happiness were the snakes.

~Jenn, dear friend, welcome, ~ hissed Ísis

~Finally you are here, ~ hissed Osíris, ~We need your help with a very stubborn witch, ~ was the final hiss.

Jenn laughed, +Thank you for the welcome, Ísis, + then Jenn turned to Osíris, + Susan here is giving you a hard time ? + She asked.

~We found, as she also did, her mate, ~ hissed Osíris, and he continued, ~She is in denial, because of what happened to the other human, ~ the snake finished.

“SU!!!” Jenn screamed, “its true what Osíris just told me?” She asked.

Susan looked furiously at the snake, and answered, “Yes. And I will not admit any interference of you in these matters.”

At that time, the clock at her mantle struck ‘Dinner Time’. When she saw it, she forgot her sudden fury and remembered, “Chikusho, I have to warn my friends that I will not be having dinner in the Great Hall,” she said, and called the other house elf, “Pólux!”

Another house elf appeared, “Yes, mistress Susan?” He asked, then noticing Jenn’s presence, “Mistress Jenn, welcome,” he said.

“Hello Pólux, nice to see you too,” was Jenn’s answer.

“Pólux, can you please go to the Great Hall and warn Albus, Severus, Remus, and Minerva, that I will be dinning here with a friend?” Asked Susan, then added, “And you will not say who it is, understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” was Pólux answer, bowing and disappearing to follow her mistress orders.

In a low hiss, that Susan could not hear, Jenn asked the snakes, +From the names, she said what the name of her mate is? +

In an equally low hiss, Ísis answered ~Remus.~

Jenn stood quiet in a moment of contemplation, before grinning to snakes, +It is going to be all right, I assure you. +

«What’s going to be alright? » Asked Susan, hissing.

Jenn shrugged and said, “Everything.”

Susan lifted her eyebrow in question, but Jenn did not say anything more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Great Hall, everyone already sitting at the teachers table was surprised with the sudden appearance of a house elf they did not know.

Pólux appeared in front of Albus.

“Who are you, little elf?” Asked Albus, while the rest of staff looked on.

Before the elf could answer, Severus entered the Hall by the teacher’s door and stood next to Albus.

“Ah, Pólux,” said Severus, “Is something the matter?”

“No, Master Severus,” answered Pólux, “Mistress Susana has only sent me to warn you that she will not attend dinner here,” continued the little creature.

“Why?” Asked a concerned Remus “Isn’t she feeling alright?”

“No, no, Mistress is fine,” answered the elf, “She will dine in her rooms with a friend that called her,” Pólux finished.

With that final sentence the elf popped out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a very curious staff and students, that had also assisted the all conversation, albeit they didn’t heard what was being said.

“So the little elf belongs to Susan, Severus?” Asked Albus.

“Yes, it’s one of them,” answered Severus, with an intrigued look in his face, “Who is this friend of her?” He asked aloud, to no one in particular.

“You really don’t know, Severus?” Asked Remus.

“I really don’t know, wolf,” said Severus glaring, “When I left her, she was supposed to join us for dinner, remember?” Severus finished.

“Yes, I do,” answered Remus, “Do you think that the friend is male or a female friend?”

“What part of ‘I don’t know’ do you not understand, Lupin?” sneered Severus, but then a malicious smile cross his face, “Why?” Asked Severus, “Are you jealous?” he finished.

Minerva joined her hands and sighing, said “How romantic! Finally Remus has found love,” she said causing Severus and Remus to splutter their drinks, while Albus started grinning and his blue eyes were twinkling madly.

“I hope you will not repeat that to her Minerva,” said Severus. A look from Minerva made him continue, “First, she hates meddling, so she will not tolerate it, second she still has her heartache, and third she is very independent,” Severus finished.

“Heartache? What heartache?” Asked Minerva.

“When she decides to talk about that, she will,” said Remus, dismissing any questions about the issue.

“That doesn’t mean that she will not love again, Severus,” intervened Rolanda Hooch, “And about meddling, being around Albus, she will adapt herself fast enough,” she finished.

Minerva agreed, and said, “I think that she and Remus make a beautiful couple.”

While Remus grinned, satisfied with the support of his friends, Severus smiled inwardly and thought, **Well Susan, I would say that the wolf is winning, at least for now…He has the support of all the staff, and he will have the support of Harry and his friends…** Severus grinned again to himself **I will support him too, I owe him that much, since he supports Harry and me…You are so in for it, sister…What do we Slytherins see in Gryffindors?**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At one of the student tables, the comments about the appearance of Pólux and about the fact that Susan was not there were running.

“Who’s elf?” Asked Draco, rolling his eyes at the slight frown that crossed Hermione’s face.

“It seems that Severus knows him, maybe the elf is with Susan,” Harry stated.

Draco agreed, nodding.

Then, out of nowhere, Ron innocently asked, “What did the snakes and you talked about mate?”

Harry choked in his food, and stayed red as a tomato. All the others started snickering and finally laughing due his reaction to Ron’s question.

“Well…we…we talked about Severus,” answered Harry, “And they said that they all would help us show Severus that I’m his mate,” he continued, “But the animals want something back,” Harry finished in a more hushed tone.

The teens looked in question at Harry, and Hermione shifted in her seat, facing Harry and silently invited him to continue.

Harry accepted the invitation, “Osíris told me that they needed help to make Susan accept her mate,” he told. Harry’s smile widened then, “You will never guess who her mate is,” Harry said excitedly.

Ron tilted his head and smiling slyly, he answered “I bet that Susan’s mate is Remus,” in an even tone of voice.

Harry looked at him surprised, while the others started to laugh at him, as if he had said something stupid.

“How do you know that?” Asked Harry, still a surprised at his best friend’s insight.

“You mean that the Weasel boy here is correct?” Said Draco, suddenly serious, while the others, including Hermione, gasped in shock.

“Yes,” answered Harry, looking at Ron. “How did you know, Ron, honestly?” He asked.

“You all think that I’m stupid, and all I care about is food and Quidditch, isn’t?” Ron scoffed, and then answered to Harry’s question, ignoring the exclamations of his friends, “Forget it! I mean is not that hard, if you look at the way they are with each other.”

“What do you mean?” Said Harry.

“Well, first they can’t take their eyes off of each other, especially when they think no one’s looking,” said Ron, “Even when they only known each other yesterday,” he continued smirking, “Then there’s UST in the air whenever they are together,” Ron said smugly.

“UST?” Asked Draco confused.

Hermione smiled at the blond teen, “I’ve been teaching Ron some muggle sayings,” she said, now proud of her best friend, “UST means Unresolved Sexual Tension,” she finished.

The answer made the others teens choke on their food and drinks.

Harry smiled widely, “Well, Remus is always worried when she’s sad, or when she doesn’t show up, and they blush around each other,” said Harry, thinking how that seemed to have evaded him, while drinking pumpkin juice.

“Yeah mate,” Ron piped in, “Just like you and Professor Snape,” he finished innocently.

Harry choked at what Ron was implying, spluttering his drink. That made the rest of the teens laugh. After catching his breath, Harry finally began to laugh, too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Susan quarters, she and her friend were having a blast. They had decided to see a movie while eating the several giant bowls of ice cream that Castor brought them.

Jenn had flooed to Susan’s place to retrieve her wide screen and her DVD player, and had brought all Susan’s movies.  
Susan placed the same charm she had put at the other devices and they started to choose the films that they would see.

“Let’s see ‘Blade’, ‘Blade II’ and ‘Blade Trinity’,” suggested Susan.

“That’s too much blood,” said Jenn, “Today I’m feeling sensible,” at that Susan snorted, “It’s true,” exclaimed Jenn, “I would rather see ‘Troy’,” she finally said.

“Oh and that one doesn’t have blood,” snorted Susan.

“But it has Brad Pitt,” answered Jenn sighing.

“And Orland Bloom and Eric Bana,” sighed Susan, “Ok, you win!” said Susan, “You always have good arguments,” she finished, “And the other movies we’ll finish the night?” Susan asked.

“Hum, I really don’t know,” Jenn answered, “Let’s see ‘Troy’ first and then we decide the next one,” she suggested.

“Fine by me,” answered Susan.

They finally settled next to screen, while the film started. They stayed liked that and while watching the movie, they traded several opinions and jibes.

That’s was how Severus, Remus, and the others found them a couple of hours later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dinner, and conversation, Severus, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Harry and the other teens went to Susan’s quarters. Severus whispered the password to her wards and opened her door just to all of them to be greeted with two girls in two flimsy yukatas, near transparent, having a laughing discussion about a movie.

“Oh, come on, you aren’t saying that Brad’s gay, are you Susan?” Was the question from the unknown girl, in a dark green silk yukata.

“Jenn no baka!” Was Susan answer, “I’m not saying that one of the hottest man of this movie is gay,” she said, “What I mean is that the way Achilles reacts to Patroclo’s death, they must have been lovers,” Susan explained, “But forgive me to think that if Achilles and Hector, and by this, Brad and Eric, kissed that would be one of the most erotic part of the movie,” finished Susan.

Jenn mock swooned into Susan’s lap with a giggle saying, “Boy kisses are so great! They should have put that in the movie.”

Susan laughed and pushed her friend out of her lap and with mock indignation exclaimed, “Hey, if men normally find women kissing hot, why can’t I think the same about boy kisses?”

Jenn guffawed and again mock swooning into her friend’s lap sighed, “Especially if they are hot and fucked you next,” was her final statement.

Susan only laughed and pushed her friend out of her lap.

That conversation made the invaders catch their breaths, and a very nice color of red appeared in their faces.

While Susan and Jenn talking started to became animated, her black silk yukata opened a bit, letting the newcomers see a little of skin, dangerously near her breast.

Remus’ eyes widened, when he saw Susan using that clothe. A heat wave that begun in his face went to his groin after seeing that bit of skin.

Albus cleared his throat to get the attention of the two girls.

Hearing the sound Susan’s and Jenn’s eyes left from the screen, to see all visitors looking at them with stunned faces.

Getting up rapidly,brown eyes searched for amber and when their eyes locked, both Susan and Remus blushed, to the amusement of all the others, especially Severus, Harry and Jenn.

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Chikusho: fuck, shit, goddamn it.

Yukata: a garment like a robe, held close by a sash. Used among other things as a sleepwear.

‘Jenn no baka!’: “Jenn, you idiot”, but it’s kind of teasing, not really serious.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
« »Jenn’s thoughts.  
\+ +Jenn parselmouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting up rapidly, brown eyes searched for amber and when their eyes locked, both Susan and Remus blushed, to the amusement of all the others, especially Severus, Harry and Jenn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenn decided to break the moment, and with a smirk she got up and cleared her throat.

Susan shook herself, and smiled widely presenting her friend.

“Minerva, Albus, Severus, I believe that you remember Jennifer Masters, now known as Jennifer Masters-Worthington?” Susan said.

“Yes, I remember Miss Masters,” answered Severus, “A proficient Slytherin student at Potions, and DADA, I believe,” he finished nodding at Jenn.

“But not that proficient in Transfiguration,” added Minerva smiling, and kissing her cheek.

At that, Jenn had the grace to blush, and replied, “Yeah, I just never really grasped the subject of transfiguration. I’m still horrible at it,” she finished shrugging.

Albus only smiled and nodded in acknowledgement “Welcome Mrs. Masters-Worthington! It’s always a pleasure to have a former student visiting with us.”

Jenn smiled mischievously at him.

“I hope you find your stay here agreeable,” Albus’ blue eyes twinkled merrily at seeing another person to help with Remus and Susan, not to mention with Severus and Harry.

Minerva asked, “How long will you be staying?”

“Well, my husband will be in Greece for some time, due to business, and I asked Susan if I could join her here at least for two weeks,” Jenn answered, “I hope I’m not intruding,” she finished.

“Of course not,” answered Albus.

“You could ask Albus for some of his Lemon Drops,” joked Susan.

Jenn lifted her eyebrow in question.

Susan just snickered and then turned to Remus and the teens and presented her.

“May I present you Jennifer Masters-Worthington, American, Professor of Wizard and Mugle Law at Salem Wizarding City College and last but not least one of the most feared US barristers,” Susan said, smirking at the last part of her presentation, seeing her friend roll her eyes.

“I think you forget to mention beautiful, and rich pureblood witch with engaging personality,” said Jenn, and smirking she stage whispered “And not to mention married to a filthy rich half blood wizard that really is the most feared barrister in US.”

Susan rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, rub that in my face, see if I care,” she then chuckled and added, “My pureblooded arse is richer than both of yours together.”

Severus shook his head, in an amused way. He had seen discussions like this until the end of Susan’s seventh year. Afterwards the tall American witch was calmer and less cheerful.

“Now, Jenn, after the ‘who’s the richest’ discussion, which I won,” Susan said, “Let me present my new friends to you,” she continued, and with a smile she started the presentations, “Here’s Remus Lupin, DADA teacher here at Hogwarts,” she blushed a little, to Jenn’s amusement, “Then here’s Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Gryffindors,” Susan presented, “And saving the best for last, here’s the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson,” Susan finished smirking at the rolled eyes of the Gryffindors.

Jenn laughed and said, “It’s always a pleasure to meet new people, and make new friends,” she accentuated the word friends, while sending a sly smile to Susan.

Susan mock glared at Jenn, and then she took notice at the state of her yukata.

“Will you give me a moment? It seems that in all that joking around my sash has loosened a bit,” Susan said, directing herself to her room, where she fixed her yukata.

In her rooms, in a basket near the hearth, the two snakes watched their guardian.

~ What is the matter Susan?~ hissed Ísis, ~ We can feel that you are hot.~

«Remus saw me like this,» was Susan answer.

~How?~ Hissed Osíris.

«With my yukata loosened,» Susan hissed, «This isn’t normal. If I didn’t knew better, I would say what happened had the hand of Jenn all over it»

“You give me too much credit,” said Jenn grinning, “its rude leave our guests waiting, so I came here to fetch you,” she explained.

Smirking, Jenn said, “I think it’s a shame to fix your yukata. It seems that Remus loved what he saw,” laughing and dodging a pillow Jenn went to the living room, followed by a grumbling and flushed Susan.

Severus only lift an eyebrow, but Susan dismissed any questions with a small gesture. Seeing a wicked smirk on Jenn’s face, understanding dawned and he curled his lip.

Susan discreetly eyed Remus and saw a look of disappointment cross his features. She felt thrilled with the fact that he was disappointed because he had liked what he saw. Deciding that it wasn’t the time to deal with those kinds of feelings, Susan tried to discover what they were doing there.

“So, what happened for me to have such invasion of my quarters?” asked Susan nonchalantly, “And Severus, if I had wards up, you should have knocked,” she mock scolded.

Severus smirked, “If I had known what the discussion was, I would have,” he replied, “So you find…” he was interrupted by a cough from Albus.

“Well, my child, you see,” Albus begun, “We received your message at dinner, and we decided to come over to…”

“To see if the friend I had here were male or female,” finished Susan with a smirk. Albus had the grace to seem ashamed.

“I’m a male alright! You can tell by my cleavage!” Laughed Jenn who was promptly smacked in the stomach by Susan.

Then, the American looked at the clock, “Well it seems that we still have time to watch another movie,” Jenn said, eyeing Susan amusedly, rubbing her stomach.

“Why not?” Susan answered, “Do you want watch it with us?” Susan asked turning to their friends.

“I’m afraid that I will have to decline you proposal, my child,” answered Albus, “I have decided to have an early night,” he finished.

“And I will leave, also,” said Minerva.

Wishing everyone a goodnight, both Albus and Minerva left Susan’s quarters smiling widely, leaving the others eyeing them suspiciously.

Susan trembled at something. Jenn, Severus, Remus and the teens looked at her in question.

“I just had a bad mental image,” Susan said, a sly smile spreading through her face.

Jenn, who was drinking a beer, sputtered, “Merlin, Susan, you really have a dirty mind!”

Susan laughed harder, but didn’t say anything more as the teens, Remus and Severus finally understood what image Susan had conjured. The teens were between amused and horrified, and Remus was very amused while Severus, for the first time in front of students, gagged.

“I need something to erase that image from my mind,” sneered Severus.

“Well I would offer you the answer to your problem, but….” Susan said grinning.

Severus only sneered at her.

“You are a fun person,” said Draco, out of nowhere, both to Susan and Jenn. When Susan turned to him, he finished, “It’s hard to remain serious all the time around you.”

Susan smiled, and approached the young Malfoy, “Draco, I learned the hard way that crying or remaining serious, it’s not healthy physically or psychologically.”

Jenn added, “Life it’s too short, we should take advantage of the good parts, and deal rapidly with the problems,” she looked at Susan and Severus and finished, “Not doing it will make your life miserable.”

“Well let’s stop this damn philosophic conversation,” said Susan, “Tomorrow it is Saturday, and we could see another movie tonight. If Severus were a good man, he could let our young friends skip curfew, and see a movie with us, without detention,” she finished, looking at Severus.

“I’m a good man, regardless everything you said,” answered Severus indignantly, “But because you are asking so nicely,” at that Susan snorted back a chuckle, “Your request will be satisfied. They can stay here, but Remus and I are staying also,” Severus finished adamantly.

“I don’t have any problem with that, and you Jenn?” said Susan.

“None whatsoever,” was Jenn answer, “But they better not complain about the movie,” she finished.

Severus nodded.

“Very well, what movie shall we see next?” Susan asked.

Jenn started to go through Susan’s DVD’s to choose the movie. After a coupe of minutes she came across with two movies that were Susan’s favorites, ‘Bram Stocker’s Dracula’ and ‘Interview with the Vampire’.

“Now here’s two fine movies,” Jenn said, “Which one are we going to choose?” She asked.

Nearing her, Susan saw the movies, and snorting said, “It seems that your sensitivity has gone down the drain. Both of them have lots of blood,” she finished.

“May I ask the titles?” said Severus.

“ ‘Bram Stocker’s Dracula’ and ‘Interview with the Vampire’,” answered Susan with a laugh, “What? Most muggle films about vampires are quite entertaining,” Susan argued when she saw both Severus and Remus looking at her disbelievingly, “Of course that they have some facts wrong, but still, for their objective, they aren’t that bad,” Susan finish.

Remus smiled at the passion Susan had demonstrated defending muggle movies, Is she also this passionate in other things, he mused, grinning inwardly, if she is that passionate, with her my life will be quite a ride.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Why you defend such inane matters I will never understand.”

Susan grinned and answered, “While some prefer only books and parchments, others also like to see what they read in books, to further exercise their minds,” at Severus disbelieving look, she continued, “There’s no better mind and imagination exercise than to try compare what you imagined while reading and what you’re seeing,” she finished.

“And that was what you and Mrs. Masters-Worthington were doing when we arrived,” Said Remus slyly.

“Yes more or less,” said Jenn grinning, while Susan blushed, “ But please Remus, you can call me Jenn, as matter of fact all of you can,” she said, “Only my clients and students call me by Masters-Worthington, you are all my friends,” she finished.

“So, after this sappy moment,” joked Susan, “Let’s choose the movies. Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise against Gary Oldman and Keanu Reeves…it’s a hard choice….”, mused Susan.

“I would choose Gary Oldman and Keanu Reeves,” Hermione said timidly.

Jenn lifted her eyebrow in question.

“I’m a muggleborn witch,” Hermione said, and blushing she said, “Keanu Reeves is my favorite actor.”

“I prefer Gary Oldman,” answered Susan, “He’s that dark aura…And he plays the bad guy part so well…” Susan sighed dreamily

Jenn transfigured a bucket from a fallen pillow and handed it to Susan, “You are drooling all over, I would like to watch the movie on a rug free of drool,” she deadpanned.

Instead of a snide retort, Susan sneered, and said, “So are we going to see ‘Bram Stocker’s Dracula’, right?”

Jenn nodded and then just to play with Susan even more she sighed dramatically and said, “I suppose, since long, black hair and alabaster skin do nothing for me.”

Susan bit her lips, and retorted, “Dorian will be pleased to know that…But wait…Hasn’t he got long, black hair, and fair skin? Why the hell did you marry him?”

“Nights of unforgettable sex,” was the fast and humorous answer Susan received from Jenn.

Susan sighed and shook her head, but her eyes were full of mirth, “Go figure…”

Jenn threw a pillow at Susan, but Susan dodged it.

That little episode made everyone laugh.

“Castor!” Susan called. When the tiny elf appeared she asked, “Please bring us more chocolate ice cream and,” Susan turned to the teens and to the men, “Do you want something?”

Timidly Hermione asked, “Could I have some popcorn?”

Susan smiled at her and said, “Why not?” Seeing that the girl discomfort she added, “Don’t be shy, Hermione,” she smiled, “I might love vampire movies and romances but I don’t bite,” Susan finished, sneaking a look at Remus, who was smiling gently at them.

“I’ve proof against that statement,” smirked Jenn, “I can remember a certain person’s neck after certain nights,” she said.

“You’re only envious, because Dorian doesn’t have that particular fetish,” Susan countered smirking, “Mark seemed to love biting my neck,” Susan explained to their now embarrassed friends.

“Like you didn’t love biting his,” Jenn deadpanned.

Susan had a scathing answer ready but decided against it, due the looks she and Jenn were receiving.

“Castor, please bring also some bowls of popcorn, with butter and sugar,” said Susan, with approving nods from Hermione, Jenn and Harry.

“Yes Mistress,” answered the little creature, “What will Master Severus want?” Castor asked to Severus.

“I will try those ‘popcorns’ also,” said Severus, “Thank you Castor.”

The little elf turned to Remus and the other teens. They also decided to have the popcorn. With a small nod Castor popped out to provide for their requests.

“Well let’s get the movie started, shall we?” Said Susan, “Severus, why you don’t sit on that couch with Harry?” Susan asked with a sly tone.

Jenn muffled her laugh at Susan’s blatant action to get Harry and Severus together, «So that’s how it will be, hey? Try to fix others lives and forget yours?» she thought, «Well, it seems that you will need help with yours. Thank goddess that I’m here to meddle in yours,» she thought slyly smiling inwardly.

“Draco, Hermione, and the others will seat themselves with me in the rug,” Jenn said, winking sneakily at Severus and Remus, “Remus and you can sit in that love seat,” she said, “The rug is quite fluffy for us,” she finished.

Susan and Remus blushed brightly, gaining smirks and snickers from everybody in the room. But neither refused the seating arrangements.

When Castor returned with the ice cream and the popcorn, they seated as planned 

When Jenn sat in the rug near Draco, he saw something in her ankles.

“What’s that?” Draco asked.

“These are tattoos,” Jenn answered, “Why?”

“I know that,” he exclaimed, “What it is?” he insisted

Susan smiled and answered from the love seat, “That’s parseltongue lines.”

Harry left the couch to see the tattoos.

Harry hissed, reading what was on the right ankle, ^Like them tall, dark and snarky,^ he laughed at that, ^It could be Severus,^ he said.

«I wouldn’t worry about that, Harry,» Susan told him, «Severus wouldn’t trade you for any skirt.»

+Besides, my husband fits that description quite well,+ explained Jenn.

While the three were engrossed in a parselmouth conversation, the others were looking at them. Both Severus and Remus were excited, hearing their loved ones hissing.

Susan hissed, «Read the one she have on her left ankle.»

Jenn exhibited her left ankle for Harry to read.

^Carpe Diem, it means ‘seize the day’ doesn’t it?^ He asked.

«Yes, it’s. Very good Harry,» answered Susan.

+The question is, do you know how?+ asked Jenn.

^When I get Severus, be sure that both of us will know how,^ Harry answered.

Both Susan and Jenn smiled, and nodded to the boy.

“Sooo,” said Draco trying to get attention from Harry, “What does those tattoos mean, Potty-Boy?”

Harry only rolled his eyes at the nickname, while the rest snickered.

“On her right ankle says ‘Like them tall, dark and snarky,” Harry answered smiling.

Susan, Jenn’s and Harry’s smiles turn into laughter when they saw the gobsmacked expression in the teens and both adults face.

“In her left ankle says ‘Carpe Diem’,” Harry finished, after recovering from the laughter, while Susan and Jenn were still laughing.

After recovering herself, Susan decided that it was enough and before the questions could begin she said, “Let’s start the movie, or else the night will end early.”

Harry returned to his place next to Severus in the couch, and without delay Susan started the movie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having turned off the DVD player, Susan announced laughing, “Bedtime!”

Groans, sighs and mumblings were heard when the announcement was made.

Harry awakened in Severus protective embrace, as both of them had fallen asleep earlier. For Harry’s and everybody’s hidden surprise Severus was in no rush to make Harry leave his embrace.

Was it good, brother? Asked Susan, entering in Severus mind.

**Yes, too good to be true,** Severus sighed mentally to his surrogate sister, **What are you doing in my mind, Susan?** Severus snarled.

Why, talking to you brother, Susan said, Mind magic has its perks, I can enter people minds and talk to them, Susan mentally grinned, You know that I wouldn’t let you live down your confession earlier today, don’t you?

Harry, seeing the angry sneer that appeared in Severus face while he talked with Susan, and misunderstanding the situation, tried to wiggle out. Severus noticed and forced him quiet.

“Potter, be still,” barked Severus, but not in a venomous manner. That fact didn’t go unnoticed, and made everyone smile. “Despite rumors, I’m not a vampire, so I don’t bite,” he finished. **Yet, because when I conquer you, I will mark you as mine,** he thought.

Tsk, tsk, Severus, such hentai thoughts, thought Susan with humor.

“Susan get out of my mind!” snarled Severus, but the effect spoiled by the amusement in his onyx eyes.

Everyone laughed, even Severus, and Harry feeling it turned in the embrace only to see him with a carefree face. To Harry there wasn’t a more beautiful face than Severus in that moment.

Slowly and sadly Severus broke the embrace, and got up.

“It’s time to go, we all need our rest,” Severus said.

On cue, Hermione yawned loudly, and then blushed in embarrassment when all laughed.

Severus and Jenn started to help the teens get up while Remus helped Susan get up from the love seat.

“It’s a shame we can’t discuss the movie,” said Remus casually.

Susan smiled, caressing Remus face, she answered, “If you want, we can discuss the movie at breakfast, humm?”

“Sister, we are going,” called Severus, “I’m going to escort Mr. Potter and his friends to the Gryffindor Tower, then I will go to my quarters, so…”

“If we need anything we scream, I know,” Susan completed with a laugh.

Everyone laughed.

The teens left with Severus while Remus stayed with Susan and Jenn.

“Well, I’m going to bed,” said Jenn with a smile, “See you in the morning. Good night and sweet dreams” she said yawning, and walked to the room Susan had created next to hers, making a lot of noise while closing the door and Susan and Remus could feel silence charms being erected.

Susan and Remus stared at Jenn’s door, and then started laughing.

“Well it’s time to go,” Remus sighed sadly.

“Yes, but we will see each other at breakfast,” Susan answered with a shy smile.

Remus smiled gently and nodded.

When they moved to kiss each other’s cheek, they both failed and their lips touched. What were only lips touching in a few seconds turned into a feverish kiss.

Sweeping his lips back and forth across Susan’s, Remus teased her occasionally with the tip of his tongue. Susan forgot completely her doubts and fears as she leaned into the pressure of Remus lips.

When the need for air was too great to be ignored, Remus stopped the kiss, only a hair’s breadth away from Susan. Her small pants mingled with Remus satisfied sigh, as he watched Susan’s eyes flutter open to greet his.

Running his fingers down her cheek, Remus stepped back and directed himself to the door. Looking back at Susan, he smiled and whispered loud enough for her to hear, “Goodnight dearest, sweet dreams.” Without wait for Susan’s answer, Remus stepped out of the room and closed the door without hear her answer:

“Sweet dreams, love.”

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Yukata: a garment like a robe, held close by a sash. Used among other things as a sleepwear.

Hentai: pervert.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
« »Jenn’s thoughts.  
\+ +Jenn parselmouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Running his fingers through her face, Remus stepped back and directed himself to the exit door. Looking back at Susan, he smiled and whispered loud enough for her to hear, “Goodnight dearest, sweet dreams.” Without wait for Susan’s answer, Remus stepped out of the room and closed the door without hear her answer:

“Sweet dreams, love.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As a shadow entered Remus line of sight, he raised his eyes from the several essays he’s grading on his desk to find Susan standing on the opposite side, wearing a black and completely transparent yukata.

“I figured this would be the only way to finally capture your attention,” Susan murmured with a teasing pout.

Unclasping the sash holding her yukata closed, Susan let the garment slip from her shoulders. Remus eyes followed the motion all the way to the floor, and then shifted slowly to the vision clothed in nothing more than silken brown hair and slightly tan skin.

“And I figured this would be the only way to show you that I really want you.”

Swallowing roughly, Remus just barely managed to hold his ground as Susan paced slowly closer, her movements graceful. Sweeping aside the clutter on top of his desk without stopping, Susan slipped onto its surface, slinking toward him with a sensuous hint of menace.

“Ah ah ah,” she cooed as he moved to push his chair away, seeking to put a safe distance between them. One hand fisted in his robe, forcing him to remain where he was.

Bracing herself against his broad shoulders, Susan pressed open-mouthed kisses against Remus throat as his hands clenched spasmodically on the edge of the desk, her tongue painting a hot red stripe of desire at his collar as she took the buttons of his robe and tugged toward his shirt, taking it off and then tugged downwards.

Unable to help himself, Remus reach out to cup one breast, closing his eyes in near agony as Susan moaned in approval. Murmuring a cushioning charm at the chair, Remus hands found their way to her waist, and a moment later Susan was straddling his hips, her knees pressing deeply into the chair cushions. Cupping her chin Remus turned her mouth up to his, taking fierce possession of her mouth, as her nimble fingers crept to the evidence of his arousal.

“Yesssss…Oh, yessss, Susan….Just like that…” Remus voice was rough, breathless, coaxing a laugh from the woman that was creating such havoc on his senses. “Whatever you want, love,…take me, touch me…” 

Remus pressed his shoulders into the back of the chair as his hips arched into Susan’s eager caress, his back bowing as he sought to get even closer. Her palm wrapped around his manhood, while he slid his fingers across the soft skin of her lower belly to finally rest in the nest between her thighs. 

Turning his hand over, he cupped her in his palm, slowly rotating against her. Both of them moaned and the world fell away…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Both Remus and Susan woke abruptly thrashing around in their respective beds. Remus rolled into the floor wrestling with the quilt wrapped around his legs.

Blinking groggily at the dim shadows around them in their respective quarters, they both straightened slowly, running frustrated hands through their hair.

“Just a dream…” they whispered hoarsely, the acknowledgement failing to fade their excitement even slightly, “How much more time can I hold out?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Jenn woke up to find the quarters she shared with her best friend in complete silence.

«What the hell is going on?» Jenn thought, « This isn’t like Susan. At this hour she would have already awakened me. She’s an early riser…»

Then she looked at the clock in the mantle and saw that there wasn’t much time left to get to breakfast, so Jenn decided to get ready and leave for breakfast. After a hearty one, she would have time to discover what’s going on with Susan.

«Maybe she’s already in the Great Hall, that bitch…» Jenn thought crossly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning Jenn,” called Hermione, making all the students that hadn’t see Jenn watch the newcomer curiously, “Here’s Susan?” Hermione asked.

“Morning all,” Jenn answered starting to worry, “She isn’t here?”

“No,” answered Harry, “Is there any problem with her?” He asked seeing the concern on Jenn‘s face.

Severus and Remus saw Jenn and walked to her.

“Hello Jenn,” greeted Severus, after also greeting Harry, Hermione and Ron “Did you sleep well? You seem worried,” he asked Jenn.

“Severus, did you see Su anywhere?” Jenn asked him.

“No,” was his answer, “Isn’t she sleeping in? After all, the past night was a late one,” Severus finished, concern starting to rise.

Remus also started to worry, but said, “She might be training outside, after all yesterday she was also late for breakfast because she was training,” he said trying to calm himself and the others.

Then Draco entered the Great Hall, running and called the Headmaster, “Sir, there’s a strange creature flying around the quidditch field,” he said in a rush.

“A strange creature Mr. Malfoy?” Albus asked rising from the table, while the other staff tried to calm down scared students.

“It seems a horse, but with wings,” Draco explained.

All seemed to doubt the young Slytherin, when Jenn said, “That is one of Susan’s animagus form,” she smiled, “That form is a Pegasus, and in that form she’s called Thunder,”

“Pegasus?” Remus said.

“Yes, the Greeks call the winged horses Pegasus,” Jenn explained, “Here you have the Unicorns, in Greece they have Pegasus, and no they aren’t mythological beings,” she retorted to Severus, who’s giving her a disbelievingly look.

In that moment, Susan entered the Great Hall, with a flushed and contented expression. Confronted with questioning looks, she raised her eyebrow in defiance, “What?”

Seeing Draco, Susan smiled and said, “Hello Draco, I’m sorry if I scared you at the quidditch field.”

He nodded.

“I thought I would be alone,” Susan justified, “If I had known I would’ve used my broom instead,” she finished.

The boy nodded and said, “No harm done.”

“Your animagus form is beautiful,” Draco praised.

“It’s one of my favorite forms,” Susan answered smiling, “It’s a Pegasus and in that form I’m called Thunder,” she said.

“Yes,” drawled Severus, “Jenn told us,” he continued, “Couldn’t you at least warn us? We were starting to worry,” he finished in a scolding voice.

Susan only smiled, and greeted all present at the Great Hall including Jenn and silently summoned a cup of black coffee, no sugar.

At Jenn’s glare, her answer was, “I needed fresh air, needed to think, alone,” Susan said accentuating the word alone, “Now, I’m going to change and start training,” she continued, “If you want to see me training or something, I will be by the lake,” she finished adamantly and left the Great Hall, leaving behind stunned friends, staff and students.

Moments later, sitting at the Head table, after the presentation to the students, Jenn was trying to understand what happened, “Something is upsetting Susan,” she told everyone at the table, “But what?”

“When I left yesterday, she was in a good mood,” answered Remus, defending himself from Severus death glares.

“Did something happen last night, that could have upset her in anyway?” asked Minerva.

“We, we…well…” stuttered Remus, starting to blush.

“What?” asked in unison an amused Jenn and a glaring Severus.

“We kissed, ok?” said Remus, “It didn’t feel that bad to me,” he mumbled to himself.

The women in the Head table gasp happily, while the men, including Severus, his glare dissolving, congratulated Remus.

“I don’t see why you’re all happy with it,” Remus retorted, “Obviously, she isn’t,” and with that he left the Great Hall by the staff door.

Jenn sighed, “Susan is hurting both of them, because of her doubts about her feelings,” she shook her head, “Why can she accept that Mark would want her to be happy with her mate,” she sigh again exasperated.

Nobody answered Jenn, and all resumed breakfast in silence, while Severus, Jenn, Albus and Minerva started pondering what the best plan of action was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan was waiting for Remus in the hall that led to the staff entry to the Great Hall, leaning in the wall near the door.

When Remus stormed out of the Great Hall by that door, he almost missed Susan.

“Remus!” Susan called, “Wait!”

When he heard her call his name, he stopped and tensely he turned, but kept his eyes from meeting hers.

“What do you want?” He asked tersely.

Smiling shyly, Susan neared him, and reading his mind, she said softly, “I do not regret last night kiss,” she blushed, “In fact I found it so pleasurable, that I, hmm,” she stopped, and blushed even more, “I dreamed about us…in a very…” she smiled slyly then, “In a very erotic way,” she finished, waiting his reaction to her words. Let’s hope he doesn’t deny me, that I haven‘t hurt him, playing the cold one, she thought.

Remus smirked victoriously and closed the distance between them, and wrapped Susan in his arms, holding her head gently to his robed chest.

“I also found that kiss very pleasurable. And I wouldn’t mind a repeat, well...several repeats to be more exact,” he added, grinning in her hair.

Feeling his grin and pulling back, Susan placed one of her hands to the side of his cheek, caressing him sweetly. While leaning into the caress, their eyes met, and his smoldered, their depths more gold than amber. Susan had never seen eyes like his before, and she was caught in his gaze, like a moth drawn to the flame.

Remus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss just an intense as the one they traded the night before. Only the necessity for air made them pull apart.

“Let’s go to the lake,” Susan said after catching her breath, her voice husky, “That way meddlers can’t see us yet,” she finished.

“Why not?” Asked Remus, while they, still embraced, started walking to the Great Doors.

“After your kisses, I’m not in the mood to deal with Jenn’s and Severus smug faces, Minerva’s gasps of happiness and Albus twinkling eyes,” Susan stated, smiling broadly, “I much prefer basking in the pleasure with only your smug face,” she finished, smiling widely.

Remus chuckled and tighten his embrace while walking, “Yes, I quite agree,” he said, “Your kisses are pure pleasure to me, so I prefer not share them with anyone,” he finished with a small possessive growl.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Susan asked jokingly, albeit knowing what he meant but wanting him saying it all the same.

“Yes,” he answered, “You are mine as much as I’m yours, and I don‘t share,” he finished smiling.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Susan asked, smiling shyly.

“Yes, for me it’s a signal,” Remus answered.

“A signal of what?” Susan asked.

“Soul mates,” was his answer.

They kissed again, with a passion that they could feel radiate from them, and were so wrapped around each other, that they didn’t notice the two snakes near the door to the grounds.

They hissed happily, and directed themselves to the dungeons to share the news with their friends. Finally their guardian was with her mate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the defeat of old Voldie and the imprisonment of the remaining Death Eaters, the students could to Hogsmeade, with or without chaperones, every weekend. This one wouldn’t be an exception. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy as well as other students, were going to Hogsmeade, this time chaperoned by Severus, Minerva and Albus himself.

Jenn, that hadn’t find nor Susan or Remus, decided to go with them, to hatch a plan good enough to have Susan in Remus arms.

But on the way to Hogwarts gates, they saw two figures, one feminine and other masculine, sitting on a mat by the lake, legs crossed, in silence and eyes closed.

Jenn, Severus and the teens left the curious group, and approached the two figures, that appeared to be sitting asleep. The teens started snickering, and Severus twitch the upper lip in amusement, while Jenn circled the two figures, trying to prank Susan.

As Jenn stepped the mat, a feminine voice was heard.

“Jenn, step out of the tatami, this instant,” Susan said, scaring all of them, and making Jenn step back, “Remus, it’s time to stop,” she called.

He opened his eyes, and smiled.

“So how did it feel?” Susan asked, also smiling, ignoring everyone around them.

“You’re correct,” was Remus answer, “I’m more relaxed now than I care to remember,” he said, “And I was more aware of everything around me,” he stopped thoughtfully.

“Yes?” Susan prompted.

“I felt…” he started, but didn’t continue, as words faltered.

“In tune with your environment?” Susan supplied.

“Yes, yes that’s it,” Remus exclaimed.

“Those are the two fundamentals of meditation, relaxation and tuning yourself with what is around you,” explained Susan.

“You’re meditating?” Asked Harry.

Susan and Remus smiled at the curious look they got from everyone.

“That’s what you and Mark did when you’re at the gym, when no one heard a sound?” asked Jenn.

Susan nodded, “It’s the main route to control raw magic and mind magic, and also helps in Occlumency” she explained, “Besides, as you heard Remus, it also helps to relax and control bad temper,” she finished smirking at Severus and Jenn, who were glaring at her.

“Can you teach us?” Asked Hermione, while the rest of the teens eyed Susan with barely contained enthusiasm.

Susan looked at Remus, and he nodded smiling.

“Fine, you can join us tomorrow morning, after breakfast, as for today I’m finished,” Susan answered, and turned to Jenn and Severus, “You two are in also?” she asked.

“Why not? I really need the relaxation,” answered Jenn.

“I don’t know…” Severus answered, “I am already a good Occlumens, a very good one in fact,” he added petulantly.

Susan rolled her eyes while Remus snorted back a laugh.

You can use the time to get closer to Harry, you bakayarou, Susan’s voice said in Severus head.

**Really?** thought Severus eagerly.

So eager, nii, laughed Susan, in Severus mind.

**Sod off,** Severus answered, **And get out of my mind,** he snarled mentally.

Everyone was following the stare contest between Susan and Severus with interest, when Susan broke it and laughed.

“You’re too easy to rile up Severus,” she said laughing while she folded the thin mat.

Remus laughed and approached Susan, helping her with it, their hands touching casually, both enjoying the warm feeling.

“What are we going to do now?” Remus suddenly asked.

“Can you show us your animagus form?” Asked Harry, “After all, only Draco has seen it,” he protested.

Susan smiled, “Which form do you want to see?” she asked, to the amazed stares of the teens, Remus and Severus, and Jenn’s amusement.

“What do you mean ‘Which form?’” Severus asked.

Remus was looking at her curiously.

Susan smiled and turning to Jenn she asked, “ What do you think, Jenn?”

“Show them your favorites,” was Jenn’s amused answer.

Susan nodded and first turned into a silver Pegasus. It was in that form that Draco had seen her earlier.

Will you let me take you flying one day, Remus? Susan asked entering Remus mind.

What are you doing in my mind, love?, asked Remus mind, a little stunned.

Mind magic also permits that I talk to you in your mind, sweetie, Susan answered, her mind voice amused, Why? I thought that you wouldn’t mind, she said, I’m always in your mind, in your thoughts, especially in the hentai ones, Susan finished, laughing in his mind.

Hentai? Remus asked.

Susan laughter rang again in his mind.

Yes, your most inner thoughts, Susan said amusedly.

Remus blushed, to the amusement of everyone.

You mean…., he trailed of.

The naughty, the pervert ones, she enlighten him, amused at his uneasiness, Don’t worry, I have them too, love, she finished.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned human, and walked to him. Then Susan caressed Remus face, forgetting that Severus, Jenn and the teens were there watching them.

“You never answered my question, so will you?” Susan asked him softly.

Remus wrapped her in his arms and said, “Will I what?”

Susan wrapping her arms around his neck, answered, “Will you let me taking you flying one day?”

Remus leaned down to Susan, with is lips only a hair’s breadth away from hers, and answered “Only if I can return the favor.”

Susan smiled widely, understanding his hidden request, and nodded.

He returned her smiled, and then closed the small distance between them, and kissed her intensely.

While they kissed, the teens started catcalling, while Jenn and Severus were smiling.

When Susan and Remus parted, Jenn exclaimed “Only you, Susan, could ruin a good meddling!”

Susan and Remus eyed Jenn in question.

“Severus, Minerva, Albus and I, were trying to think a plan to throw you both in each other arms,” Jenn explained.

Severus smirked, “Poor Albus,” he said mockingly, “Now you both ruined his meddling plans,” he finished.

Everyone laughed.

Remus and Susan were happy, their friends accepted them together.

Now, I have to take care of Harry and Severus, Susan thought, I think I already know how, she smirked, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, They will not even know what hit them!

Poor Harry and Severus, if they had known what Susan was thinking, they wouldn’t be there smiling at her.

 

A/N: Here are the meanings of some of the words.

Yukata: a garment like a robe, held close by a sash. Used among other things as a sleepwear.

Tatami: mat or rug where someone practices martial arts.

Bakayarou: jerk, twit.

Nii: brother (familiarly).

Hentai: pervert.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
« »Jenn’s thoughts.  
\+ +Jenn parselmouth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, I have to take care of Harry and Severus, Susan thought, I think I already know how, she smirked, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, They will not even know what hit them!

Poor Harry and Severus, if they had known what Susan was thinking, they wouldn’t be there smiling at her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to change clothes,” said Susan, “Were you going to Hogsmeade?” she asked.

“Yes,” answered Harry, “It’s close to Christmas and we thought that today would be a good time to get some of the shopping out of the way,” the boy finished.

“Now, that’s a splendid idea!” Susan exclaimed, “I also need to start buying my Christmas gifts,” she continued, “I hate last minute shopping, it’s tiring, and I don’t have patience to wait hours to pay,” Susan finished.

She started walking towards the castle, hand in hand with Remus, carrying the mat with them, and they were followed by Jenn, Severus and the teens.

“Last year, we went to Paris, and I remembered that I hadn’t bought Dorian’s gift yet,” Jenn told them, while they’re walking, “so, I decided to drag Susan on a small shopping trip two days before Christmas,” she grinned then “What a mistake….We spent more time in line to pay, than to find something for me to give to Dorian,” Jenn finally chuckled, “Susan was so bored that she almost hexed an employee, just because she thought he looked at us the wrong way,” she finished laughing.

Severus, amused, tutted, and said, “My, my, what a temper…And she says I’m short tempered,” he finished smiling, making the students, especially Harry, snicker.

“Yes, you are known for your good temperament,” Remus deadpanned.

“Do you have any complaints, wolf?” sneered an amused Severus.

“Of course not, you always have a sunny disposition around me,” Remus countered obviously trying to rub Severus the wrong way.

The friendly banter between Remus and Severus made everyone laugh and also warmed Susan’s heart. Her surrogate brother and her mate were forging, at last, a tentative friendship.

Everyone was in a playful mood, when they arrived at Susan’s quarters.

“I will not take much time changing,” said Susan, “Ask Castor or Pólux for some tea or something,” she finished.

Seeing Jenn approach a small cabinet that she had asked Albus for, Susan laughed and added, “Of course, you can always assault my liquor cabinet, but…”

“Leave your malts out of our greedy hands,” mocked Jenn, making Severus and Remus smile, while the teens looked on.

Susan laughed harder and said, “And also leave my Irish drinks,” Susan grinned, “I know you prefer Vodka, so I’ve a generous provision of it, and also Jose Cuervo’s finest,” she finished.

“You bad, bad girl…” Jenn laughed, “You always know how to divert people from your booze.”

Susan just shook her head amusedly and went to her room to dress herself more properly, while Jenn poured drinks for Remus and Severus, while the teens asked Castor juice and biscuits.

Ten minutes later, “Well, it seems that now I will have to wait for you,” Susan called from her room doorway.

Hearing her, all turned and stared at her, shocked.

Jenn just smirked and hissed, +What are you trying to do? I know you have a pervert streak in you, but this…+

Susan amusedly hissed back, «I’m that revealing? I mean, leather pants and silk shirts are what I always wear…»

+Yes, but someone is ready to pounce on you,+ Jenn hissed, +Someone who has no idea that you always dress this way.+

^I would say that you are really trying to get a reaction from Remus,^ Harry hissed, baiting Susan.

«And if I am?» Susan hissed back.

^Be prepared for everything!^ Harry hissed laughingly.

«Maybe someone will give me a nice present this Christmas, maybe earlier,» Susan hissed with mischievous eyes, making Jenn choke in her drink and Harry blush.

“What did you said to Jenn and Harry to make them choke and blush?” Ron asked.

“Nothing,” was Susan answer.

“Is my outfit inconvenient?” She then questioned innocently.

“No, it suits you rather well, to say the truth,” answered Severus.

“Really?” Susan asked, “But it seemed that you were all in shock.”

Regaining his voice, Remus answered, his voice husky, “I really didn’t expected to see you in leather.”

“Yeah, we are more used to see you in other clothes,” added Draco.

Susan only smiled.

“Well, I think it’s time to go,” said Severus.

“Yes, if we hurry, we’ll catch Albus and the other students in Hogsmeade,” added Jenn.

“I can’t wait to witness Albus and Minerva reactions, when they see you dressing that way,” stated Severus with a evil glint in his eyes, while smirking.

The teens started laughing, being followed by the adults. 

They left the dungeons and made their way onto the grounds and then to Hogwarts gates to apparate to Hogsmeade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade , the group didn’t waste much time looking for Albus, Minerva and the rest of the students.

The first stop of Albus group was Three Broomsticks. It was there that Susan, Jenn and the others found them. 

As they saw Albus and Minerva at one table, while the students were scattered around the pub, Severus said to the teens, “Mister Potter, why don’t you and you friends join your fellow students?”

Susan rolled her eyes at the deliberated formal tone from Severus directed at Harry. Her antics didn’t go unnoticed to Jenn that snickered.

What?, said Susan.

«You know that he must show some distance in public,» Jenn told Susan.

Yes, even when there isn’t a law against teacher/student relationships, Susan countered, There’s Veritaserum to question suspects of coercion, you know…,she finished sighing.

Jenn shrugged and smiled.

While Harry and his friends joined the other students, Susan and Jenn followed Remus and Severus, who guided them toward Albus and Minerva.

“Hello Albus, Minerva,” Susan greeted, the sound of her voice making them turn to her.

As soon as Minnie caught sight of what Susan was wearing, she choked in her drink, while Albus only twinkled mischievously in her way.

Aaargh, that man can make my blood boil sometimes, with that damn twinkling of his, Susan thought.

«But it would be a shame if you killed him…Who would help us then with the matchmaking plans we have for Severus and Harry?» Jenn answered.

Susan sighed and then made a resigned smile, much to Jenn and Albus amusement.

“What are you wearing Susan?” Asked good old Minnie, when she regained her speech ability, having causing the staring of the students towards Susan, with her earlier choking.

“This is what I call my ‘going out’ clothes,” Susan answered amused but not giving any further explanation, “Do you believe that I will have time for a drink?” She asked while sitting at the table.

“Yes, child, I believe so,” answered Albus smiling, and added, “I find your choice in wardrobe quite appealing, my child.”

“Why thank you Albus,” Susan said, laughingly, “It’s good to know that someone appreciates it as much as I do.”

In a stage whisper, Jenn answered, “I think that it isn’t only Albus who appreciates it, girl!”

Everyone at the table chuckled, because they didn’t miss the dazed look in Remus face.

While jibes were traded, Remus hadn’t take his eyes of Susan’s leather clad figure. Her long legs and her arse were practically hugged by the shiny black leather pants, while her chest was covered by a tight white blouse, showing a black bra encasing her breasts. Her woman’s trench coat was in the back of her chair, hiding her purse.

This sight wasn’t doing any good to him, it was only testing his self control, and all that he could do was hold on to it and not ravish her right there in front of everyone.  
He was so engrossed in his contemplation of Susan that he missed the question Severus asked him. Only a well placed elbow in his ribs, made him leave his contemplation.

Susan laughingly said to him, “Remus, Severus just asked if you’re ready to go,” she then look at him with mock worry and continued, “Are you alright, Remus? You seem a bit flushed, are you coming down with something?” Susan asked.

“No, I’m ok,” Remus answered embarrassed, “It’s just hot in here, and I was deep in thought,” he finished.

«Perhaps they’re the type of thoughts that made Anaïs Nin write her diary…», Jenn thought.

Be careful, I can give that book to Dorian…And you know what he can do later…, Susan warned, her mind voice sounding amused.

Her only answer was a defying smirk in Jenn’s face.

Are you defying me? Susan asked amused.

«You wouldn’t dare…would you?» Jenn thought starting to question her friend’s non committal shrug.

“As much fun that is to see both of you immersed in a stare contest, we are all ready to go,” drawled Severus.

Susan snorted, and rose from her chair. She saw that the students were still at the pub. She suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eyes, making Severus murmur,

“That glint means trouble.”

While the others agreed with him, Albus defended her.

“What harm can she do?” He argued, smiling, “She’s only getting in contact with her inner child,” Albus finished, getting disbelieving looks from Severus, Minerva, Remus and Jenn.

Suddenly, “Hermione, Draco, would you go with me to Flourish and Botts? I just figured out some gifts, but I hate going to shop alone,” Susan called.

Both Hermione and Draco nodded.

“Can I go with you three?” Asked Harry.

“Of course you can,” Susan answered.

She picked up her trench coat and put it on, while saying to the professors in her table, “Well, I’m going with them. I will call Jenn to say were we meet. You charmed your cell phone didn’t you?” She asked Jenn.

“Yes. Susan, what are you going to buy?” Jenn asked starting to worry.

Her answer was first a cryptic face and then a evil smirk, so similar to Severus Snape’s smirks.

“Lets go, friends. So much to do and so little time to do it!” Susan called, walking to the pub exit, again in a way eerie similar to Severus Snape.

“It’s starting to freaking me out the way Ron’s being right so many times,” commented Draco shaking dramatically his blond hair, while following Susan out the door.

Harry and Hermione only laughed at the blond theatrics.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Italic are Susan’s thoughts.  
« »Susan’s parselmouth.  
* *Harry’s thoughts.  
^ ^Harry’s parselmouth.  
~ ~snake’s hissings.  
** **Severus thoughts.  
Underlined are Remus thoughts.  
« »Jenn’s thoughts.  
\+ +Jenn parselmouth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Let’s go, friends. So much to do and so little time to do it!” Susan called, walking to the pub exit, again in a way eerie similar to Severus Snape.

“It’s starting to freaking me out the way Ron’s being right so many times,” commented Draco shaking dramatically his blond hair, while following Susan out the door.

Harry and Hermione only laughed at the blond theatrics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Three Broomsticks, a worried Jenn was sighing, much to the amusement of Albus Minerva, Severus and Remus.

“I don’t see any reason for you to be so amused,” Jenn protested, “I should know better, after being her friend over 10 years, not to defy or tease her,” she sighed, “I’m soooo dead,” Jenn finished moaning.

“Is she that bad?” Asked Remus.

Jenn nodded and added, “Never tell her ‘You wouldn’t dare!’, because I can guarantee you, she will do it.”

“That’s one of the traits that made the Sorting Hat renitent in his choice for her,” Severus butted in, “Her stubbornness and never backing down to a challenge are remarkable traits of the Gryffindor in her,” he finished, smirking at the rolled eyes of Minerva and Remus.

“Yes, but everyone can see why she went to Slytherin,” said Jenn, “She delivers her vengeance in such a silent manner that it’s too late when the target notices that something is wrong,” she finished.

“The true Slytherin,” said Albus.

Everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to Flourish and Blotts, Susan was starting to get reacquainted with Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

“I’ve missed all this,” Susan said, smiling to the three teens accompanying her, “It seems that it was yesterday that I was here buying candies, some potions ingredients, or even writing material,” she finished, silently remembering other moments.

The teens smiled in comprehension.

Before they could enter into Flourish and Blotts, an unwelcome person appeared. Draco could not believe in his eyes and bad luck.

He groaned, making Hermione, Harry and Susan look at him in question.

Draco sighed and with a nod to the person’s path, answered their unspoken question.

Before either of the teens or Susan could make a move to deviate from him, Lucius Malfoy recognized his son and walked to where they were.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my treacherous son!” Lucius spat, his tone low and full of venom.

Not getting a response he continued, “Only you could associate with such filth. A Malfoy out in Diagon Alley with a half blood and a mud blood, if our ancestors knew that…” disgust showed in his voice.

“They what, Lucius?” Susan asked venom dripping from her voice.

She had interrupted Lucius in his tirade before the teens could answer angrily to his words.

“Who are you? And how dare you call me, Lord Malfoy, by my given name?” Malfoy asked angrily.

Susan laughed maliciously and eyed him before answering him.

“Don’t tell me cousin, that you don’t remember me?”

That question made the teens gasp and Malfoy frowned and looked at her intently, trying to remember.

“I see you don’t remember me physically. Well, you really shouldn’t because the last time you saw me was when I was 10,” Susan said.

“But perhaps you will recognize the name,” Susan continued, due to Lucius silence.

“Susan Kings,” she said.

Lucius widened his eyes at her name.

“No, it can’t be,” he stuttered, “You are dead, I heard the news.”

“The news of my death was greatly exaggerated, but it seems that Voldemort was quite pleased with it,” Susan answered, smiling maliciously, “After all he had only had to order the killing of my parents, because I died in a Potions accident,” she finished angrily.

Lucius tried to answer, but Susan stilled him and continued, “Just one more insult to your son, or to his companions, and I will talk personally with grandfather Maximus and grandmother Augusta, and they will take the head of Malfoy family until Draco finishes his schooling.”

Seeing the fury distorting the aristocratic face of her older cousin, Susan continued, “They have always known that I was alive and well. You really shouldn’t shun family, they are a precious source of information.”

Enjoying the looks of anger directed at her, Susan decided to finish, “Grandfather Maximus isn’t happy with your choices, and I’m sure that he will say yes to my request, because I’m his sweet dear granddaughter, and after I present Draco to him, I’m sure he will be his favorite nephew.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Lucius spat furiously.

“Some men were severely injured when they defied me,” Susan answered, while a strange energy started to whirl around her, and making her eyes glow a darker color, “Do you want to be the next?” She asked in a low, dangerous tone.

Lucius stepped back warily, sensing that Susan hadn’t retained the shyness of her youth toward him and feeling that she had some power, answered more calmly, “Very well, Lady Kings. I will leave my son alone for now.”

“Lucius,” Susan warned, her aura even scarier then before.

“Goodbye Draco, Lady Kings,” said Lucius while bowing to Susan, but eyeing her coldly, and apparating away.

Susan breathed heavily, trying to calm herself and turned to see how the teens were and the three of them were looking at her in a mix of fear, respect, relief and awe.

“I apologize for the display of my bad temper,” Susan begun, “but those kind of people are a trial to my patience,”

“Are you that shorted tempered?” Asked Hermione, who was amused.

Susan laughed and nodded, “Ask Severus or Jenn, they can tell you stories about it.”

“Susan, are you really my cousin?” Asked Draco.

Seeing Susan nod, he continued, “So why didn’t you tell me when we met?”

Susan smiled apologetically, “Well, I was hoping to get some time alone with you to explain it all to you.”

“Let’s get in and while we shop, you can tell us everything,” Harry butted in.

Susan smiled, and accepted the offered arm of her younger cousin Draco.

Entering the bookshop, they started looking for some gifts, while Susan told Draco about her mother being cousin of his father, and the fact that she had married in another ancient pureblooded family but also a muggle lover family, a fact that was used by Lucius to shun them from his home.

“Your father always was a conceited git, much worse than even Severus, when he starts on Slytherin’s qualities and Gryffindor’s faults,” she finished smiling, while paying for her items.

The teens agreed with Susan’s description, and turned their curiosity to the things that she bought, and that were shrank with a small movement of her hand and rapidly put in her purse.

“What did you buy, cousin?” Draco asked, using the familial term with ease, when they were out the store.

Susan smiled maliciously and answered, “A surprise is always a surprise, but I think that Severus, Dorian and Jenn will like them.”

Hermione snickered, but it was erased when Susan said grinning, “And I believe that you also will love your gift, Hermione, and put it to good use I hope.”

Not giving the chance of more questions being asked by the teens, Susan picked up her cell phone and called Jenn.

After a few minutes of monosyllabic answers from Susan to Jenn’s questions, making the American witch let go some rather inventive expletives, not only in English but several other languages for the amusement of Severus, Remus, Albus and Minerva, Susan knew in what shop they were.

Finishing the call, Susan said, “Well, it seems that Ron took Albus and the rest to his brother’s shop. You know the way?” She asked the teens.

“Yes, we know the way,” answered Harry, offering an arm to Susan, while a blushing Hermione accepted the arm of a flushed Draco.

«You would do well in Slytherin Harry, », Susan hissed to the boy.

^I would, if I had not met Ron and then Draco, ^ Harry retorted, ^In his earlier years, Draco was a downright prat, just like his father. ^

Susan snorted and hissed, «Hermione and Draco make a nice couple, don’t they? »

Harry’s answer was snort of agreement and a hissed, ^It will be quite a match, fiery and explosive. ^

«Just what I like,» was Susan answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Jenn was introduced to the twins, who showed enthusiasm at meeting someone from the US.

Fred didn’t lose much time and showed an amused Jenn some of their well known products, and some others still being developed, while George helped is younger brother and other teens on the choosing of several gifts.

“I think you’d should open a shop in the US,” Jenn exclaimed, tears of laughter in her eyes, after a demonstration of Canary Candies, “Susan or I have enough money to help you set it up.”

“Susan?” Fred asked.

“Yes, a friend of mine that will be here sometime,” Jenn said, her cell phone interrupting her answer.

“Sorry, I will continue later,” Jenn said while reaching for it.

“Hello?”  
(…)

“Susan, what took you so long?”  
(…)

“Where are you?”  
(….)

“What did you buy?”  
(…)

Jenn let some expletives in her favorite language out, making Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus, the twins and some students that were close, eyeing her curiously but also with amusement at her aggravated look.

“Fine, be that way,” Jenn finally said, “But mark my words, you will pay!”  
(…)

“We are at Ron’s brothers shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes” was the answer to the last unheard question, “If Harry or Hermione are still with you they will know the way.”  
(…)

“Fine, don’t take too long,” Jenn said.  
(…)

“See you soon.” Jenn finished, hanging up her cell phone.

“I’m sorry, but Susan loves to see me completely pissed over with her and not being able to make her pay for it,” Jenn huffed.

“Yes, she always had the tendency to make everyone mad with her,” Severus supplied.

“She’s contemporaneous to William and Charles Weasley at Hogwarts,” he then recalled, having all the attention of the students, especially from Ron, and from the twins, because of the mention to their older brothers.

 

A/N: I want to thank all the reviews. You're all very kind.  
Thanks also to ligthgodess for her infinte patience bearing with me an d my errors.


End file.
